The Reason Why
by AmajoS
Summary: Ash is injured....
1. Ash is Injured

I do not own Pokemon. I'm too broke for that. I borrowed these characters for my own amusement. I won't be getting any money for this story, so you shouldn't want to sue me. Besides...you won't get anything but my jar of pennies and the 12.50 in my bank account. So...its just not worth it. *g* 

Also, I got the seed of the idea for this story while reading The Valley of the Horses by Jean M. Auel. (Amazing books if you've never read them...start with the Clan of the Cave Bear and read them all you won't regret it!) Anyway...in this book, one of the characters was gorged by a wholly rhinoceros and it gave me the idea. Especially after having seen the episode with the pink pokemon. Anyway...thats where I came up with the idea, but the story is mine. 

**The Reason Why**

Tracy and Misty were sitting in the shade waiting for Ash, who had gone to get some firewood. It had been an especially long day and they were all tired. Of course, Misty and Ash got in an argument about who should get the firewood. Tracy tried to settle the fight by volunteering to get the wood, but that made Misty mad too. Why should Tracy have to get the wood every single time? So Misty badgered Ash and glared at Tracy and finally Ash did go. She felt bad about it afterward, but it just wasn't fair. Ash could be so darn lazy! She sighed, wondering if she might have said some things that were a little too mean. Maybe I went a little too far that time, she thought. I'll just be extra nice to him when he gets back. That'll make up for it.... Misty looked up as Pikachu scampered up with an arm load of twigs and small sticks. ÒIs Ash on the way Pikachu?Ó she asked taking the kindling from the small electric mouse. 

ÒKachu! Pikapi pi chu pika.Ó (Yep! Ash is right behind me.) Pikachu replied. Misty smiled at Pikachu. She wasn't sure what it had said exactly...only Ash could understand Pikachu and even then only when it spoke slowly. She did recognize 'Pikapi' as the word it used for Ash's name and so she figured it had said that Ash was on his way. Just then, they heard a scream of fear and pain. A scream that was cut off too soon. 

ÒAsh!Ó ÒPikapi!Ó they all cried, running toward the sound. 

They found Ash. He was on the ground in a pool of blood and a large Rhyhorn was nudging his still form. Pikachu didnÕt even pause. It let loose a powerful blast of electricity. The blast was fueled by PikachuÕs fear and anger and was more than strong enough to drive away the Rhydon. ÒPikapi!Ó Pikachu cried. 

ÒOh no.....oh look at all the blood...Ó, Misty whispered. ÒAsh! Ash please open your eyes!Ó She begged, kneeling beside Ash and reaching out to him. 

ÒDonÕt move him Misty. I think he has some broken ribs and who knows what else is hurt.Ó Tracy warned her. He felt sick looking at his friend. Ash had a large lump forming on his head. Through a tear in his shirt, Tracy could see AshÕs ribs and the frightening discoloration surrounding a small gash. Most worrisome though, was the blood pumping out of a deep tear in AshÕs thigh. Tracy pulled an extra shirt out of his pack and quickly wrapped it tight around Ash's leg. He didn't know if that would work, but it was all he could think of. Ash was losing too much blood. 

Pikachu was horrified. Ash was so still. To the PokemonÕs sensitive ears AshÕs breathing sounded strange. There was a hollow bubbling sound to it that terrified him. Pikachu was afraid he was watching his best friend die and there wasnÕt anything he could do to help him. ÒPikapi...pika kachu. Pikachu pika Pikapi.Ó (Ash....you gotta hold on. Just hold on please Ash.) 

Misty watched Tracy trying to help Ash. She knew he was doing all he could...probably much more than she would be able to do if it were just her...but she couldn't help but think how much she wished Brock were here. Brock would know what to do. Tracy was a great friend...and he knew lots about Pokemon...but she wasn't sure he knew enough about people to be able to help Ash. Brock knew how to take care of everything. Oh Brock....why aren't you here now! Misty thought. Ash needs you and you aren't here. A tiny voice in the back of her head whispered to her that she hadn't been there either. That if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have been out getting wood and this wouldn't have happened. Tears came to her eyes at that thought...especially when she remembered that the last thing she'd said to Ash was that if he hadn't ruined her bike and made her follow him around waiting for the money, she wouldn't be on this stupid island waiting for his lazy butt to go get some wood so she wouldn't freeze....again! Why did I say that? She asked herself. I don't care about that stupid bike...it wasn't even mine. Ash never made me do anything. Misty blinked back tears and looked to see if Tracy needed any help. 

"Tracy...is there anything I can do?" 

"Yeah...can you go back to the camp and get Ash's sleeping bag? He'll need to stay warm. We might want to move camp over here." Tracy answered without looking up. He felt the bump on Ash's head and thought that he might have a concussion, but the skin wasn't broken and he didn't think that Ash's skull was fractured or anything. Thats good....well...not good..but not as bad as it could be I guess. He thought. Next Tracy looked at Ash's ribs. He felt very carefully and discovered that he was right...at least two ribs where broken. All the damage was on the front though...so he didn't think that Ash had any back injuries. At least I hope he doesn't, cause I have to move him...just a little...but a back injury could be very dangerous if he's moved even just a little, he thought. He looked up at Misty when she came running back with Ash's sleeping bag and her's. They spread his out and very carefully moved Ash onto it. Then Misty covered him up in her's. Tracy checked Ash's leg again and the makeshift bandage seemed to be working it was soaked through a little but not too much and they didn't seem to have done too much damage in moving him. 

Pikachu watched Misty and Tracy work to help Ash and felt helpless. It looked around trying to think of some way it could help its friend when it noticed the pokeballs. There were two of them laying on the ground. One was about five feet away and open and the other was a little further and still closed. Pikachu investigated the pokeballs. It sniffed the open one and sneezed lightly. It smelled hot. Like the campfire or like...like Charizard! This was Charizard's pokeball...but where was Charizard? Next, Pikachu went to the other pokeball. A quick sniff told Pikachu that this was an empty ball. One that had never been used. Pikachu sat for a moment and wondered what it meant. Why was Charizard's pokeball out...and open? Where was it? And why was there an empty pokeball just laying here? Suddenly like a clap of thunder, it all made sense. Ash tried to capture the Rhyhorn. He must have tried to get Charizard to battle...only....Charizard must have run off leaving Ash defenseless against the angry Rhyhorn! Pikachu felt sparks fly from its cheeks it was so angry. Where is that lousy, no good Charizard! ? It thought, scanning the sky for the wayward pokemon. 

Tracy, satisfied that they'd done all they could at the moment for Ash, noticed Pikachu acting oddly. It was staring up into the sky and sparks were shooting off its cheeks. It looked really upset. "Pikachu? What is it?", he asked, looking up at the sky. "What do you see up there?" 

"Pikapi pika pikachu chu pi Pikachupi! Pikachu pika pi chu kachu ka pi. Pikachupi pika pika pikachu pi pika! Pikapi pi chu Pikachupi pi pika!" (Ash got hurt because of that no good Charizard! He tried to get it to battle that Rhyhorn but it just flew off and left him alone. Ash might die and its all that Charizard's fault!) Pikachu cried angrily, still looking up, trying to spot the orange pokemon. Pikachu glanced at Tracy and could see that he didn't understand. A quick look at Misty told the mouse pokemon that she didn't either. So, with a sigh, Pikachu began to pantomime and to point out the two pokeballs. 

Misty, sitting by Ash and holding his hand, watched Pikachu's gestures. Usually she was pretty good at following them. Sometimes making Ash mad by figuring out what Pikachu was trying to say before he did. She sniffed sadly remembering that. Oh Ash...just wake up and be ok and I'll never ever figure out Pikachu's charades first I promise! Misty couldn't follow Pikachu this time...her mind was too distracted by her fear, worry and guilt. However, when the little yellow pokemon picked up the pokeballs she got curious. She took them from Pikachu and looked them over. Tracy knelt by her and looked too. One ball was open and smelled slightly like rocks do when they are really hot. The other was empty. 

"That open one is Charizard's I bet...thats what pokeballs that have fire-types smell like usually", Tracy said. "But where is Charizard? And why was that empty ball there too?" 

Misty thought about it for a moment....and a horrible thought came to her. "Tracy! Ash was trying to catch that Rhyhorn! He used Charizard..and Charizard must have ran off and left him here!" 

With a confused look, Tracy asked, "Why didn't he use one of his other pokemon then?" 

"Maybe he didn't have time...maybe the Rhyhorn had already started to charge. Oh that Charizard! When I get my hands on that sorry excuse for a pokemon..." Misty couldn't even finish she was so angry. It was one thing to refuse to obey orders, to nap during a battle...but it was whole different matter to leave Ash alone in such a dangerous situation. 

To Be Continued.... 


	2. Charizard Returns

I still don't own Pokemon. Not fair is it? Ah well...we can't all be rich. 

**The Reason Why**   
(continued)

Charizard swooped into the original campsite a few hours later, looking full of itself as usual. Misty and Pikachu had just finished gathering up the rest of the supplies and were about to take them to the new camp it arrived. Misty let out a small, inarticulate sound of rage when she saw it. "Just where the hell have you been!?" She shouted at the suprised dragon pokemon, dropping the packs and stomping towrd it. 

Charizard pulled back in shock, raising its wings defensivly. Just what the heck was going on? The confused pokemon turned toward Pikachu, looking for an explanation and was even more surprised by what it saw. Pikachu was furious. Pikachu was never furious....what was going on? First the little human girl charges at me like she wants to battle.....now Pikachu looks like it'd like to electricute me. Charizard tilted its head questioningly and asked, "Zard.....charizard char chari?" (Pikachu....whats going on here?) 

"Chu pikachu pi Pikapi kachu pi pika!?" (Why did you leave Ash alone with a Rhyhorn!?) Pikachu demanded, sparks flying. 

"Char? Zard charizard char. Zard." (What? There wasn't any Rhyhorn. Honest.) Charizard replied, clearly confused. 

"Pikachu! Pika kachu Pikapi pikachu chu pi kachu pika pikachu pi pika?" (What! You're saying that when Ash let you out it wasn't to battle a Rhyhorn?) Pikachu asked, now just as confused as Charizard. 

"Char, charizard zard rizard char Charizar zard charizard....char charizard zard char char!" (Of course not, I would never leave Ash alone with a Rhyhorn....the kid may be annoying, but I don't want him dead for goodness sake!) 

During this exchange Misty stood and waited, fuming. Oh what are they saying? Why can't pokemon speak english? That Meowth of Team Rockets' can. If he can so can Pikachu darn it. I hate waiting. Finally she decided to not wait anymore. "What are you two saying? Charizard I hope you have some excuse for leaving Ash like that....but even if you did, no excuse is good enough!" She shouted, not noticing the rather puzzled looks on both the pokemon's faces. 

Charizard was astonished at Misty's outburst. She was so angry! She'd never actually been angry at me before, it thought, annoyed maybe...but never angry.She is usually more annoyed with Ash than me when I act up. Whats happened? "Charizard....char zard?" (Pikachu...whats happened?) It asked, concerned, if the girl was this angry...it must be bad... 

"Pikapi....Pikapi chu kachu pi. Pi.......pikachu" (Ash......Ash is hurt really bad. He...might die.) The yellow pokemon said softly. It looked up at Charizard with tears in its eyes. "Kachu pika chu Pikapi chu pikachu. Pikachu pi." (Tell me you didn't leave Ash. Tell the truth.) 

"Char! Charizard char zard. Chari charizard." (No! I wouldn't do that. I promise.) It replied vehimetly. "Izard Charizar?" (Where's Ash?) 

Pikachu looked at Charizard searchingly. Was it telling the truth? Pikachu wasn't sure...it thought so...but...then what had happened? Pikachu looked into Charizard's eyes and saw concern...worry. Those emotions were so strong in the electric mouse that it had to fight for a moment to control them. Finally, it made a decision. "Pikachu." (Follow me) It said, turning and heading toward the new camp...and Ash. 

Charizard hesitated a moment, glancing at Misty, and then followed Pikachu. It tried to ignore Misty's outraged demand that it come back right this minute. As it followed along, it became aware of a coppery sweet smell. A familiar smell...horribly familliar. It was the smell of blood, a scent the fire type knew well. It had recently hunted so the memory of the smell was especially fresh. What made it so horrible though...was that it was Ash's blood. The smell was so strong...a great deal of blood must have spelt. Charizard rumbled worridly as it and Pikachu approached the camp and the source of the smell....just what would it see? It wasn't sure it wanted to know. Charizard had to fight the impulse to fly away. To not see the awful sight that it knew was waiting for it. 

Misty followed the two pokemon silently, carrying the packs. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was Pikachu taking Charizard to see Ash. She was sure that was what was happening..but why? She didn't want Charizard anywhere near Ash. She wondered again what the two had said to each other. 

To be continued...   
Its short...I know...but I've been busy. Sorry. I'll write more as soon as I can.


	3. The Plot Twist

This is gonna be even shorter than the last one..but...its being posted sooner...does that help any? Anyway...guess what? I still don't own Pokemon. Weird huh? 

**The Reason Why**   
(Continued)

Giovanni slapped a mosquito and sighed. He despised field work. What good is being the Boss if you have to do everything yourself? "You three, come here. I have a mission for you, something that even you shouldn't be able to mess up." Jessie, James and Meowth ran up and stood at attention before him eagerly awaiting his orders. Look at them, Giovanni thought, so eager to please....rather like a bunch of puppies, and about as competent. "Listen to me very carefully you three. I have arranged for you to have some help when you go after that Pikachu this time. I have made it virtually impossible for you to fail, so...if you do.....well, lets just say don't." He looked at them each for a long moment to drive the point home. "Follow this trail it should take you to the Ketchum boy and his friends. When you get there....and this is the important part....I want you to say 'Its time.' Do you understand?" 

Jessie and Meowth both nodded, but James looked puzzled. "Why 'Its time.' Boss? What does it mean?" 

"Because that will let the help I've arranged know that you are there and that its time to help." Giovanni replied in a controlled voice, hiding his impatience with some difficulty. 

James opened his mouth to ask another question, but Jessie kicked him sharply and said, "Yes sir! Come on James...lets go get that Pikachu." She grabbed him by the arm and drug him off before he had a chance to tick the Boss off even more. Meowth quickly followed behind them. 

Giovanni watched as the three of them scurried off. He wondered if he should have told them just who their help was...and why. No...It just would have wasted half the day answering that moron James's idiotic questions, he decided. Part of Giovanni hoped they would fail this time, a small part to be sure for he had put a lot of personal time and effort into this scheme, but a real part none the less. Then he would have the enjoyment of ridding himself of them once and for all. With a sigh, returned to the comfort of his air conditioned tent to await the results of this plot. 

Jessie, James and Meowth walked in silence on the trail their Boss had indicated. After several minutes, James broke the quiet with, "I just don't understand...what's supposed to happen when we say 'Its time.' anyway? Is there going to be someone waiting in the bushes to jump out?" 

Jessie rolled her eyes. "I have no idea James, I lost my crystal ball. We'll just have to wait and see." 


	4. Ash Gets Worse

Yeah....I still don't own Pokemon...or the characters. I'm eagerly awaiting the phone call that will tell me that I'm the new owner..but somehow...I doubt it will ever come. *g*. Anyway...this one is longer than the other two. Oh and some of you might get mad that I'm not making Jessie and James and Meowth completly mean and nasty. Well...tough. I don't think they are completely mean and nasty, and its my story so there! ; p 

**The Reason Why**   
(Continued)

Shortly after Pikachu led Charizard to see Ash, his condition worsened. Misty, still suspicious of Charizard, despite Pikachu's obvious acceptance of its innocence, decided to let the rest of Ash's pokemon out. Not only cause she knew they'd want to be with Ash, but also so they could help her keep an eye on Charizard. It was Squirtle who noticed the fever first. The injured boy's unhealthy warmth easily detected by the cool skin of the turtle pokemon. 

"Squrt! Squirtle, squirt tle squirtle tle Squirt!" (Hey! Come here, there's something wrong with Ash!) it cried frantically. 

Pikachu was there instantly. "Pikachu? Pika kachu?" (What is it? Whats wrong?) Pikachu held its breath, waiting to hear the worst. In that instant, a thousand memories flashed through it's mind. The first time it saw Ash..and the incredulously happy look on the boy's face. How Ash stood against a flock of Spearow when it was injured. The time in the ice cave when Ash almost froze trying to keep his pokemon warm. A million other memories of the kind, brave, brash boy who had become Pikachu's best friend flashed through the electric mouse's mind and a crushing despair threatened to crash down on it at the thought of Ash dying like this. So far from home...so far from accomplishing his dreams. 

Tracy, Misty and the others gathered around as well. Tracy felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one. But, then he noticed what must have alarmed Squirtle. Ash was hot. Too hot. 

"What is it Tracy? Is he...?" Misty choked. She couldn't finish the question. She couldn't even finish the thought. Anytime she even considered that Ash might not make it she seemed to lose the ability to breath correctly. 

"No...no. But....he has a fever." Tracy replied quickly. His eyes met Misty's and for a moment, they just sat. Silently communicating each other's relief, fear, and sickening worry. 

Pikachu took a breath and sat back. A relief so strong that it felt dizzy swept over the yellow mouse at the news that Ash was ok. But no...Ash isn't ok, it thought. He has a fever. Pikachu trembled slightly at the thought of what a fever could do to Ash in this condition. It looked back at the others and saw his fears mirrored in their faces. 

Tracy racked his brain, trying to think of how to help Ash. Cool....he's got to get cool. I think the fevers gotten worse just since we've been sitting here...this is bad. If it gets too bad, he'll die. He can't stand a bad fever...he's lost too much blood. For a moment, Tracy was at a loss. He couldn't get his brain to get past the fact that if he didn't get Ash's fever broken soon, the boy would die. How can I cool him down...I have to cool him down.....how? 

Misty watched as Tracy got more and more frustrated looking. "Tracy?" She became alarmed when he looked up at her because the expression on his face was one of impending defeat. He was giving up! He can't give up! "Whats wrong with you Tracy! Ash needs you! I don't know what to do about this....if Ash'd fallen in a river...if he'd drowned...I would know what to do...but this...I have no idea. You do! So you better snap out of whatever it is and come up with something or I'll knock you into next tuesday, you understand!" she yelled, standing over him and shaking her fist in his face. 

For a second, Tracy just sat astonished. Then, it hit him. "A bobsled!" he yelled. 

"A bobsled? What does a bobsled have to do with helping Ash? Have you gone insane?" Misty cried. 

"No! We have to get Ash cool. Don't you remember the bobsled made out of ice? Lapras can make one and Squirtle can fill it with water....the ice will make the water cold and we'll put Ash in the cold water to get him cool!" 

"Yes! Yes...Tracy you are a genius!" Misty laughed, hugging the boy. Misty turned toward Lapras and asked, "Lapras, can you make a bobsled? Like the one Ash raced down the mountain in?" 

"Pras, lapras lap lapras!" (Yes, of course I can!) Lapras replied happily, glad to be able to help its friend to get better. Lapras created a large, slightly rectangular lump of ice. It wasn't perfect...but with a little help, it would be just fine. The other pokemon set to work, but it was going to be slow going. 

Tracy was getting worried Ash would get worse before they would finish and started to help chip out the ice as well. Misty pitched in too. Charizard hung back. The others had been acting distant from the dragon pokemon ever since they came out of their balls and found out what had happened. The said they believed it when it said that Ash hadn't let it out to battle a Rhyhorn, but they acted like they didn't trust it completely. Charizard tried to understand where they were coming from. But it hurt all the same that they'd think that it would ever do anything like that. It watched as they struggled to gouge out a trough deep enough to put poor Ash in to cool him down and it wondered if it should help. For a moment...indecision kept Charizard in place...but finally it made up its mind. 

"Zard...Charizard." ( Here...let me.) It said softly, and, after waiting for everyone to back up and for Squirtle and Pikachu to pull Misty and Tracy out of the way, it let loose a controlled burst of flame. Within a few moments, a nice deep trough, already filled with water had been created. Once the water got cold, Misty and Tracy very carefully removed all but Ash's underwear. Then, moving slowly so they wouldn't hurt him more, they picked him up and lowered him into the water. 

"Will you look at that Jessie?" James whispered. "It looks like the twerp had an accident of some kind." James was concerned. Despite all the trouble that kid and his friends caused him over the years.....he was just a kid. He looked really badly hurt too...and sick. 

"Why do you suppose they're putting him in that water?" Jessie replied. She would never admit it, but she was feeling a bit of concern as well. She quickly pushed it aside...deliberately reminding herself of all the time she got blasted off because of that kid...but the feeling kept coming back. 

"It looks like he might have a fever." Meowth suggested. "Puttin someone in cold water is one way of tryin to break a bad fever. The kid looks like he's been hurt pretty bad too." 

"What do you suppose happened? Do you think that the help the Boss arranged did that?" James asked wordily. 

"I don't know James....I don't know." Jessie answered, concerned herself. Just what sort of 'help' would do that to a little kid anyway? 


	5. It's Time

I don't own it. Really! If I did..don't you think I'd actually own a car? A pair of shoes less than two years old? Well...I don't! So...if you sue me...you're goofy! Another thing...I'm not sure when Ash gave away/let go/whatever Pidgeotto. I missed that episode. All I know is lately...he doesn't have it. So...thats why I just haven't mentioned it. This section is longer than the others I left a part out that I was going to put in, but you know how when you write and things go a slightly different way than you thought it would? Well that happened. The part I wanted to add, just wouldn't fit anymore. I'll use it later. 

**The Reason Why**   
(Continued)

Jessie, James and Meowth sat for a while watching the two children struggling to help their injured friend. From their vantage point, they could tell that things weren't going well. Ash hadn't regained consciousness yet, but the shock of the cold water revived him enough to struggle against it. They watched as Tracy and Misty desperately tried to keep Ash in the water...and to keep him from hurting himself with his weak thrashing. 

"It don't look good." Meowth said softly to his two companions. They glanced at him for a moment, their eyes troubled as his, before turning back toward the scene before them. 

James cleared his throat hesitantly. "Um....Jess...maybe...maybe we should help them." Jessie looked at James and considered what he'd suggested. It would be the right thing to do...the decent thing. How could they just sit by and let the twerp die? Were they really that evil? 

"You know....dat Pikachu'd probably be real easy to swipe right now..." Meowth added reluctantly. She turned to him and one look told her that this wasn't what Meowth wanted to do. He was just saying it because he had to. Because it was an option that they had to consider. And she did. 

Jessie sat silently, her mind racing. Her two friends watched her, waiting on her to decide. On the one hand, they could help save the boy's life. They could be heroes. They could do the right thing. On the other, they could finally get away with that Pikachu while everyone was too busy to stop them. It was their job. They were the bad guys. These kids were the enemy. With a shiver she remembered the look on the Boss's face when he told them that they'd best not mess up this time. She opened her mouth to tell them to get ready to get that Pikachu. "Come on, lets see if we can help." Meowth and James looked relieved, and despite her surprise at what had come out of her mouth, so was she. 

They stood for several minutes, unsure of how to announce their presence. Saying the motto just didn't seem like the thing to do. They were saved the trouble, however, when Misty noticed them. 

"Oh no! No no no no NO! You can't be serious! You're going to attack us NOW? What kind of monsters are you?" She cried, her voice breaking at the end. Misty was certain that Ash wasn't going to make it....that it was only a matter of time. Now, on top of watching one of the most important people in her life fade painfully away, she had to contend with this. She wasn't sure she could take any more. 

Jessie was shocked, and angry. Why that skinny little twerp! How dare she! If looks could kill, Misty would have been blasted on the spot. Jessie reached for Arbok's ball and opened her mouth to order it to attack. But before she could, James stepped forward and saved the situation. 

"Thats not what we're here for!" He said quickly. 

"Then what are you here for?" 

"Actually, we thought we'd help you, but if you're gonna act like that..." Jessie interjected. 

"Wait!" Tracy interrupted her. "You can help?" He looked at them hopefully. He wasn't quite sure if he trusted them, but they desperately needed help. 

"Of course we can help!" Jessie snapped. "We're Team Rocket! What...do you think they just pick us up off the street and send us out? No! We are very well trained and..." 

Misty interrupted her angrily, "Well, if you're going to help then help! If you aren't going to help why don't you just go away. We're too busy to just sit here and listen to you talk about your wonderful training....which by the way....I'd get my money back on if I were you since the three of you can't ever seem to do anything right." 

Tracy groaned. Misty was right of course, they really didn't have time to listen to Team Rocket talk...but she didn't have to be so rude about it. They could help us, he thought. She knows they could...why is she acting this way? He looked at her and realized that she was afraid. He didn't think he ever remembered her looking so afraid. For just a second he wished he could make her feel better...that he could save the day and make her smile. 

This time, James and Meowth were just as angry as Jessie. "Fine. We wanted to help. You insulted us. We're leaving." James said in a deceptively calm and measured voice. Jessie glanced at him wonderingly, James only sounded like that when he was really angry. The three of them turned an started to leave, all ready to return in a few moments to steal Pikachu, their attempt at doing good so contemptuously swatted aside. 

"Wait!" Misty called softly. She watched as they turned, looking annoyed. "Please...if......if you can help...please help. I'm sorry about what I said." Her voice dropped to a whisper and her eyes filled with tears. "He can't die...please." Misty lost the control she'd been struggling to maintain on her emotions then. She crumpled slowly to the ground sobbing pitifully. 

Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other and sighed. "Oh, get up. We'll help." Jessie said sharply. She felt like she might cry herself and that was unthinkable. Not in front of them. 

Meowth, sensing her discomfort and for once not picking at it, added, "Yeah....cause you begged." with a smirk. 

Ten hours later, they were all exhausted, physically and emotionally, and they sat around the campfire, too tired to sleep. It had been a long ten hours. Ash's fever climbed to unimaginable levels throughout the time and everytime they thought it was under control, it would flare up again. He'd regained consciousness for a while, but was delerious. He kept thrashing and trying to get out of the water so someone had to be with him at all times to keep him from hurting himself. Later, as the fever raged on, he grew listless and finally slipped out of consciousness again. They were all sure they were going to lose him, but shortly after he passed out, his fever broke. 

Besides the fever, there were is injuries to worry about as well. The water had soaked through the dried blood that had closed off his leg wound and it was bleeding heavily again. James pulled off the blood soaked shirt Tracy had used and applied a pressure bandage from his medic kit. It didn't stop the bleeding completely, but it slowed it down to a trickle. James would have liked to have used a tourniquet to stop the bleeding, but if it was left on too long, the boy would lose his leg. If it came to it, he would...but only as a last resort. 

James was also worried about Ash's ribs. He had at least two broken ribs and everytime he moved, he risked puncturing a lung. So, with Jessie and Tracy's help he wrapped them as tightly as he could. The water soaked bandages had to be changed often though because they'd become loose and ineffective. He wasn't even sure that they were doing anygood anyway, from the way Ash sounded when he breathed deeply, James thought that it might be too late to prevent interal injuries. 

The pokemon where busy too. Lapras and Charizard had to keep making new bobsleds and Squirtle had to keep filling them. Pikachu and Bulbasaur helped the humans to take care of Ash. Bulbasaur helped to hold Ash when they changed his bandages and to keep him steady when he had to be moved. Pikachu was the only one besides Misty who could keep Ash calm in his delerium. Neither one left his side. 

Once the immediate danger was over the pokemon were returned to their balls to rest and the humans, Meowth and Pikachu gathered around the fire. Ash was wrapped in his and Misty's sleeping bags and was moved close to the fire. Its weird, Misty thought, we spent all that time trying to get him cool...now we have to keep him warm. She flexed her hands which still felt numb from being in the freezing water. Her mind felt just as numb. She looked at Jessie curiously, "Why did you help us?" 

Jessie considered getting angry for a moment....but decided it was too much effort and she was too tired. "Why wouldn't we? We may be the bad guys....but we aren't monsters." She replied, deliberetly using the word Misty had used. 

Misty blushed. ÒIÕm sorry...I...well...IÕd had a really bad day.Ó she said softly. 

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Tracy who asked, ÒHave any of you seen any other people on this island? I know there arenÕt any towns or Pokecenters on it..but have you seen any other people?Ó 

Jessie and James looked at each other for a moment and then Jessie answered, ÒNo....there arenÕt any other people on the island...just us.Ó Just us....and the Boss she thought worridly. 

ÒWe need to get Ash to a hospitle.Ó Tracy said. ÒHeÕs ok now...but heÕs not out of danger...Ó 

ÒYouÕre right,Ó James said, ÒheÕs not. In fact, IÕm really worried about his breathing. I think the sooner he gets to a hospitle, the better.Ó 

ÒBut how? How are we going to get him there?Ó Misty asked 

Jessie sighed, did these kids really think they were so cruel that theyÕd just leave them here after all this? ÒWeÕll help you of course.Ó she said tensly. ÒWe can take him to the next island in our Magikarp boat.Ó Then seeing the look on MistyÕs face she qickly added, ÒI didnÕt spend hours working my butt off and getting my fingers all pruny just so that twerp could die anyway.Ó 

ÒHow did this happen anway?Ó James asked, wisly changing the subject. 

Misty told them about how Ash had gone out to get firewood, leaving out the part about how she made him do it....about how all this was her fault. She told them about hearing Ash scream and finding him attacked by a Rhyhorn. She told them what she and Tracy had thought happened. That Ash had tried to use Charizard to battle Rhyhorn and Charizard had flown away, leaving him to be trampled. Then...after a moment of consideration, she added that now she wasnÕt so sure if that happened or not. Pikachu seemed to trust Charizard and it wouldnÕt if it had hurt Ash like that. ÒBut, IÕm not certain I do trust CharizardÓ she finished. 

ÒIs that why you didnÕt send Charizard to get help?Ó James asked. 

ÒYes,Ó she answered, ÒIf it did run away once...it could do it again.Ó 

ÒWell...at least it wasnÕt the ÔhelpÕ the Boss arranged that did it.Ó James felt relieved. He didnÕt want to imagine that the Boss would do something like that to a kid. He felt so relieved that he didnÕt even notice what he had said till Jessie smacked him. 

ÒIdiot.Ó She said in ahalf hearted snarl. She was too tired to put much feeling into it and the damage was done now anyway. 

Misty and Tracy looked at them bewilderedly. ÒHuh?Ó 

Knowing that more questions were comming, Jessie decided to just tell them. ÒOur Boss told us to come and steal Pikachu and that heÕd arranged for us to have some help doing it.Ó 

ÒYeah, and we were supposed to say ÔIts timeÕ when we got here to let the help know we were here.Ó James added, again not realizing what he was saying. 

Jessie smacked him again, with feeling this time. ÒJames you idiot!Ó She yelled, waking Pikachu and Meowth. 

ÒWhat?Ó 

ÒYou said it!Ó she yelled 

James realized what she meant and paled. I didnÕt mean to! He tried to say, but before he could even open his mouth, the inraged roar of a battle ready Charizard ripped through the campsite. They all turned to find that Charizard had come out of his ball and was charging toward them, flaming angrily. 


	6. Ash Wakes Up

Hey...I don't own Pokemon. Are you shocked? Amazed? Didn't think so...*eg* Oh, and if I misspelled anything, sorry. I did spell check this first...but spell check has missed things before. 

**The Reason Why**   
(Continued)

ÒNo!Ó Misty screamed as she and Tracy threw themselves over Ash to protect him from the rampaging dragon pokemon. 

Pikachu leapt between Charizard and the children. ÒPika! Kachu pi pika!Ó(Stop! YouÕre gonna hurt someone!) Charizard didnÕt back off. In fact, its eyes seemed to light up when it spotted Pikachu and it roared a challenge. Pikachu didnÕt know what was going on, one moment it was sleeping, the next it was under attack by a deranged Charizard. It tried to power up for an attack, but Charizard took advantage of the electric mouseÕs confusion and let loose a powerful fire spin attack. 

ÒPikachu!Ó Tracy cried in fear, for this wasnÕt CharizardÕs usual attack. This wasnÕt the short, basically painless burst the dragon used on Ash now and again to act out. Nor was it the strong but carefully controlled flame used in actual battle. Charizard had thrown everything it had at Pikachu and didnÕt seem to care if it was hurt or not. 

When the flames receded, Pikachu swayed for a moment and then fell over. Charizard bellowed a victory cry and swooped in to claim its prize. It landed next to the unconscious pokemon and then it looked over at Jessie and James who had, until this moment, been watching with open mouthed horror. ÒCharizard?Ó It asked. 

Meowth gasped, shocked. Though he supposed that he shouldnÕt be....what Charizard had just done...it only made sense. 

ÒWhat did it say?Ó Jessie whispered fearfully. 

ÒUm....it...it wants to know what weÕre waitin for.Ó 

ÒWhat...?Ó Jessie replied, confused. Then, it hit her. Charizard was waiting for her, James and Meowth to grab Pikachu. 

Misty came to the same realization as Jessie did. ÒI KNEW it!Ó she yelled, sitting up. ÒI knew you were just waiting for your chance to try to take Pikachu!Ó 

Jessie just stood there staring at Misty. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing would come out. She was shocked by the recent events, angry at the accusations, dismayed by how ruthlessly Pikachu had been dispatched and overwhelmed by a rushing tide of so many other emotions that she was rendered speechless. 

ÒChar?Ó(Well?) Charizard demanded more forcefully, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the Team Rocket members. 

It was James who made the first move. ÒWheezing! Smog attack!Ó he cried, throwing the pokeball into the air. Misty flinched and instinctively leaned over Ash to cover him, expecting the attack to be directed at them. She was amazed when the cloud of poisonous gas engulfed Charizard. ÒMeowth! Quick, get Pikachu away from Charizard!Ó James continued. 

Misty turned and looked at Tracy in bewilderment. What was happening, she wondered. Could James be trying to save Pikachu? From Charizard? The whole situation was just too unreal. 

Charizard flapped its wings forcefully, driving the smog away. Meowth, vulnerable now that his cover was gone abandoned his rescue attempt for an attack. He leapt up to fury swipe the dragon. Charizard whirled around and caught Meowth with its tail, sending him flying. 

The sound of the cat pokemon hitting the ground snapped Jessie out of her shock induced trance. ÒArbok!Ó she called, tossing her pokeball toward the dragon, ÒGo underground!Ó 

ÒWheezing! Sludge attack! Go for the eyes!Ó James directed. ÒMeowth....are you ok? Good! Try again to get Pikachu.Ó He said, seeing the cat pokemon raise to his feet and give him the thumbs up. 

Misty was amazed, in a million years she never would have thought that Team Rocket would be helping to protect Pikachu. Of course, I never thought Charizard would ever attack Pikachu either, she added. Then, she lunged toward the packs and grabbed her pokeballs and TracyÕs. Tossing Tracy his, she released Staryu. ÒStaryu, help them! Watergun attack against Charizard!Ó She cried. 

Tracy caught the pokeballs and called out Merril and Scyther. ÒMerril, use your watergun attack too! Scyther, help Meowth get Pikachu out of there!Ó 

Charizard dodged the watergun attacks and sludge attack but before it could retaliate, Arbok burst out of the ground, knocking it aside. The dragon pokemon raised itself back up and prepared to attack the cobra, but then it noticed Scyther and Meowth approaching Pikachu. It roared angrily and dove toward them, ignoring the water blasts that Merril and Staryu tried to dissuade it with.Charizard snatched Pikachu up and rose into the air with it. It turned toward Team Rocket and snarled, then it flew away. 

Misty got up and chased a short distance after the dragon. ÒCome back here! Charizard! Come back here with Pikachu!Ó She screamed, but Charizard didnÕt even look back...it grew smaller and smaller in the distance and finally disappeared out of sight. The others joined her, staring where Charizard had gone...but only three of them knew where it was that Charizard had to have gone. Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other with a great deal of fear in their eyes. Charizard had taken Pikachu to the Boss. 

ÒHey.....whats going on?Ó A soft, weak voice behind them asked. They whirled around, surprised. 

ÒAsh!Ó Misty and Tracy both cried at the same time as they rushed over to his side. ÒHowÕre you feeling?Ó Tracy asked. He knelt on one side of Ash and Misty knelt on the other. Tracy thought he was going to cry, he felt so relieved. Ash was awake. He looked over at Misty and saw that she was crying. He could see that she was just as relieved as he was. 

ÒLike I was squished by a Rhyhorn.Ó Ash replied. Then he started coughing, and the relief that Tracy and Misty felt faded. The cough was bad....deep and thick sounding and when Ash moved his hand away, there were flecks of blood on it. He lay for a moment...trying to catch his breath. ÒWhat happened?Ó he asked, his voice even softer than before. 

ÒYou were squished by a Rhyhorn.Ó Misty said, trying to not to let him hear her fear. She lay her hand on AshÕs sweaty forehead and felt her heart drop even further. Ash was warm...too warm. 

ÒYouÕre crying!Ó Ash said, amazed....then after a moment, ÒHow bad is it?Ó 

ÒNot as bad as it wasÓ Tracy interjected, noticing that Misty was at a loss. ÒYouÕve got some broken ribs, youÕve lost a lot of blood and youÕve got a nasty bump on your head...but you are really stubborn.Ó He grinned slightly. 

Ash relaxed a bit. He hurt all over, especially his leg. His chest felt heavy, like when Pikachu fell asleep on it and breathing deeply seemed to make him cough. Tracy said he was doing better though, so maybe it wasnÕt as bad as it felt. Something was missing though, and he tried foggily to think of what it was.ÒWhereÕs Pikachu?Ó he asked, turning his head slowly to look for his friend. Thats when he noticed Team Rocket standing together a short distance away. 

ÒWhatÕre they doing here? WhereÕs Pikachu!Ó Ash demanded, struggling to sit up. His exertions caused him to begin coughing again. Misty and Tracy tried to calm him down, but even as he was wracked with painful coughs, he frantically tried to sit up. 

ÒNo Ash!Ó Misty pleaded, ÒThey helped us! They helped you! You wouldnÕt be alive now if it werenÕt for them! They even tried to help Pikachu!Ó She gasped slightly, realizing that sheÕd said too much. 

Ash stopped trying to sit up and fought to halt the coughing. After a short while, he succeeded. Laying still, gasping shallowly for air he stared at Misty who busied herself wiping the blood from around his mouth. As soon as he could, he asked again ÒWhere is Pikachu?Ó 

To Be Continued.... 


	7. Charizard Gets Ticked

I own Pokemon....toys. *eg* I have a stuffed Pikachu and a little Meowth keychain. What? You thought I owned _Pokemon_? I wish! Nope....no riches here I'm afraid. Anyway....this little segment is totally from Charizard's point of view. Its short...and I know...its taking me too long to get things written and put up...but if you only knew how busy my life is right now! You'd be shocked and amazed that I had time to turn my computer on...much less use it. Enjoy. Oh...and thank you so much all of you who have reviewed so far....it means bunches. 

**The Reason Why**   
(Continued)

Charizard roared its frustration as it slashed and tore and flamed. It battled its best, using all its strength and skill. Every muscle, sinew and nerve pushed beyond the limits. Every attack perfectly and savagely done. No enemy could have withstood such a brutal onslaught. Yet it was losing. It could feel its strength failing even as it pushed itself further. Eventually, Charizard fell, trembling with exhaustion. It had gained no ground....in fact....it actually felt as if it had lost ground. 

It lay, struggling to regain its strength, glaring at the nearly invisible gray fog that held it captive. It could see out. It could see what was happening outside the fog, but it could not control it. It couldnÕt get out and it couldnÕt stop what was happening. All the trapped dragon could do was watch in rage filled helplessness as a body it no longer could control attacked the people and pokemon it cared about. 

As it rested, Charizard thought back to when this nightmare began. It wasnÕt sure exactly what caused this to happen, but it knew it had felt something was wrong the moment Team Rocket arrived in their camp. 

Not that that was particularly suspicious in itself, all the pokemon had fell that way. TheyÕd decided that one of them would, at all times, be within striking distance of Jessie, James and Meowth in case they tried something funny. PikachuÕd been especially doubtful of Team RocketÕs intentions and had been doubly cautious. Lot of good it did, Charizard thought painfully. Should have been watching me. 

Charizard swallowed the self loathing and tried to remember that it hadnÕt been able to stop what had happened. It didnÕt work. Not really. Charizard couldnÕt forget the battle surge that had flowed through its blood when it was attacking Pikachu. It couldnÕt drown out the triumphant sound coming from its own throat when the electric mouse fell. Desperate to understand how this could have happened, Charizard tried to recreate the events despite the despair that threatened to overwhelm it. 

As the day proceeded, it remembered, the pokemon slowly relaxed around Team Rocket. They had proved to be incredibly helpful and amazingly skillful at helping Ash. James especially seemed to know just what to do. CharizardÕs foreboding feelings hadnÕt decreased though. TheyÕd grown. The longer it was around Team Rocket...the more uneasy it felt. It was grateful for the help and more relieved than it could ever express when AshÕs fever broke, but that didnÕt take away the inexplicable anxiety it was experiencing. 

When Ash was wrapped up by the fire, Misty had returned the other pokemon to their balls to rest. TheyÕd all gone feeling nothing but pleased relief and gratitude. Charizard hadnÕt. It had gone into its ball burdened by the certainty that something horrible was going to happen. 

The dreams Charizard had were apprehensive. Filled with the same impenetrable gray fog that plagued it now. In the dreams the dragon was trapped, held down by something that it couldnÕt see. As it struggled, a voice would echo through the void, saying things that Charizard couldnÕt make out....but that frightened the pokemon none the less. Images and sounds flashed through the void at the helpless Charizard. It heard an angry roar from a Rhyhorn.....the receding sound of a boy in pain....and cruel laughter. Accompanying the laughter was the image of a man. A man who pointed back the way Charizard had come. In its dream, the confused and frightened dragonÕs eyes focused on the manÕs hand....on the ring. The ring with the bright red ÔRÕ. The ÔRÕ grew in size until it was all Charizard could see. 

That was when it happened. Charizard woke up from one nightmare....and found itself trapped by a worse one. Two little words spoken by the Rocket member James had thrown Charizard into this foggy abyss where it couldnÕt even control the violence its body was doing. It was forced to watch as it viciously flamed its friend. It had cheered silently when the humans sent their pokemon to fight it and it did everything it could to help them, but nothing worked. The attacks failed to stop it and Charizard couldnÕt stop itself from flying away with Pikachu. 

Charizard could feel PikachuÕs heartbeat against arms that wouldnÕt obey. The electric mouseÕs heart was beating erratically and the dragon was terrified that it would stop before they got where ever they were going. Grief, fear and guilt threatened to swallow Charizard whole. Ash.....Pikachu...., it thought. Both hurt because of me. I did leave Ash....I did. And now....Pikachu.... 

No! it shouted silently. I didnÕt. I couldnÕt have. Something....someone made me do these things. Someone forced me to leave Ash...Someone made me hurt Pikachu....and Someone is making me take it somewhere. Charizard felt rage warring with the guilt. That person will pay, the dragon promised. 

As Charizard began to decent toward a campsite.....the rage won the battle. 

To Be Continued.... 


	8. The Split-up

Ok....I bet you all gave up on me ever writing another part? I'm sorry. I've been hella busy. This one is pretty long so I hope it makes up for it a little. Oh...yeah....I haven't been able to convince the owners of Pokemon to give me the rights in exchange for my old bike....so I still don't own Pokemon. 

**The Reason Why**   
Continued...

ÒAsh we canÕt. You canÕt. You have to go the a hospital.Ó Misty was trying her best to sound calm, she didnÕt want to scare Ash. She had to make him understand though that he couldnÕt go running around. That he was simply too badly injured to try to rescue anyone......even Pikachu. 

Ash stared at Misty in complete disbelief. ÒMisty....you donÕt mean....Ó, heavy coughs interrupted ash. For a few moments he struggled helplessly to stop. To breath. God, he thought with a touch of panic, whats wrong with me? After a little while, he began to get control of himself. With a sick feeling, he lifted a shaky had to wipe the blood away from his mouth. Then he pushed his fear aside and met MistyÕs tear filled eyes again. ÒIÕm not........going to..........abandon.........Pikachu.Ó 

Misty looked down at Ash and felt like crying. He was hurt so badly. He was so sick and weak. He couldnÕt talk without gasping for air....he couldnÕt even breath deeply without coughing up blood. Through all that he still wanted to go save his Pikachu. He is so stubborn! she thought angrily....but then she shook her head and the anger, driven more by fear than any real rage, dissipated. No....not stubborn....brave. HeÕs always been brave....he puts himself in danger for his pokemon all the time. Misty remembered the time Ash jumped in front of the VenusaurÕs vine whop attack to save Bulbasaur....she remembered the countless times he dove to catch his fallen pokemon in battle....sometimes getting hurt himself....the countless times he went up against Team Rocket for Pikachu... With tears escaping her eyes, she looked across to Tracy for help....she just didnÕt have the heart to tell Ash no again. 

Tracy understood the appeal and tried to think of something to say that would convince Ash. ÒAsh....no one is saying you are going to abandon Pikachu. We want to get Pikachu back too. But you have to realize that you canÕt help it right now....as hurt as you are?Ó Tracy watched Ash while he spoke, looking for any sign his friend was going to listen to him. He sighed as he realized he should have known better. 

ÒTracy...you said I wasnÕt that bad earlier. Maybe if I just take it easy?Ó Even as Ash asked the question, he knew the answer. Saying those two simple sentences left him feeling dizzy and had aggravated the pain in his chest. He clamped his jaws shut, refusing to cough. He squeezed his eyes shut and didnÕt notice the tears that slipped out. The pain was intense, and there was a bubbling, tickling feeling that demanded he cough to relieve it. However, he knew from experience that coughing wouldnÕt help and it would just make the pain worse. 

Misty and Tracy watched Ash struggle. Both of the felt completely useless. Unable to help their friend in any way. Misty swallowed her tears and placed a cool cloth on AshÕs pale, sweaty forehead. She felt his flushed cheeks and felt despair creep up into her heart....Ash was hot. He was getting feverish again. 

Tracy watched Misty pulling back strands of sweat soaked hair that had gotten stuck on AshÕs face. He felt horrible. Tracy hated to see Misty cry. She rarely did and it tore him up. Especially since there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He couldnÕt make Ash well. He couldnÕt even get him to a hospital. All he could do was sit with here with her. It wasnÕt enough. It never would be. He knew, even if Ash and Misty both denied it, that they were meant for each other. He accepted it....but it didnÕt change the way he felt. Especially now, watching Misty cry. 

Jessie stood with James and Meowth off to the side of the small clearing, completely forgotten by the injured boy and his friends. She looked at her partners and could see that theyÕd been moved by the scene. James looked like he was going to cry and even Meowth was looking a little teary eyed. She frowned in annoyance at them, completely ignoring the tight feeling in her own throat and the stinging in her own eyes. If this goes on, James will be blubbering soon, she thought. ÒWell for gods sake. Just sitting there sniveling isnÕt going to get that twerp to the hospital.....or get that rat back.Ó 

Everyone turned and stared at her. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, she snapped angrily, ÒWhat? IÕve already said that we arenÕt going to just leave an injured kid to die in the woods. I donÕt know how many different times I have to say that. Its getting really old. As for Pikachu.....well James, Meowth and I have put too much work into capturing it to allow anyone else....even the Boss....to steal it first.Ó Still feeling uncomfortable, she huffed angrily and stomped out of the clearing. She stopped next to a large tree and leaned against it. Stupid kids! she thought. It would serve them right if we DID just leave them here. Just let that brat die. 

James approached Jessie cautiously. ÒJess?Ó She turned and looked at him. She was angry he could tell....but she was also worried. He knew what she was worried about. HeÕd seen the look in the BossÕs eyes when he warned them against failure this time. He wanted to tell her that it would be ok. That heÕd never let anything happen to her. He wanted to tell her how proud he was of her. How wonderful she was. How much he loved her. He couldnÕt think of how to say it though, and the moment passed. 

Meowth walked up and looked at the two humans. ÒSo....whatÕre we gonna do?Ó 

Jessie held James gaze for a moment. She saw his concern....his support....and....his pride. Without taking her eyes off him, she replied to the cat pokemon, ÒWeÕre gonna get that brat the the hospital and weÕre going to show the Boss that we arenÕt the losers he thinks we are.Ó She returned JamesÕs smile and headed back toward camp. 

Meowth shrugged as he followed behind them. ÒWhy not....da Boss can only kill us once right?Ó 

Jessie looked over he shoulder. ÒIÕll save the boss the trouble Meowth if you donÕt shut up.Ó 

Meowth just grinned. 

Misty watched as Team Rocket approached. She hoped they really were going to help...that they had a plan. Part of her reeled in shock at the thought that she was relying on Team Rocket for help. Even more so that she was relying on _them_ to come up with a plan. She wasnÕt as surprised as she might once have been though. After all, Ash would probably already be dead if James hadnÕt helped Tracey to bring his fever down. 

ÒOk. Lets get that twerp to the boat. We can take him to the hospital then...Ó Jessie began, but she was interrupted by Ash. 

ÒNo,Ó he whispered, ÒPikachu.Ó 

Jessie glared at him. ÒLook brat. You have absolutely no say in this. IÕm in charge here, and I say youÕre going to the hospital.Ó 

Ash took a breath to argue and started coughing again. Misty jumped up and stomped over to Jessie in a fit of rage. ÒJust what do you think you are doing?Ó She yelled. ÒHe. Is. Hurt! He doesnÕt need you yelling at him and getting him upset!Ó She was jabbing Jessie in the shoulder forcing the older girl to back up a step, but every time she did, Misty moved forward one. 

James was completely amazed. He knew the girl had a temper...but this was down right frightening. He leaned over toward Meowth and whispered ÒBoy....and I thought Jessie was bad...Ó 

Jessie quickly got over her shock. She began to advance on Misty, her hands on her hips. ÒLook kid, we donÕt have time to sit and debate with him about whether heÕs going to the hospital.....hes hurt....weÕre not....Ó 

ÒThats right! HeÕs hurt! How about showing a little CONSIDERATION!!Ó 

ÒIÕll show you some consideration you little brat!Ó 

Tracy, James and Meowth watched the two girls argue. Tracy was holding AshÕs hand while he fought to stop coughing. We donÕt have time for this, he thought angrily. He glanced at James who was just staring in amazement at the girls who by now where nearly to the point of coming to blows. Thats just enough! he thought. ÒHEY!Ó His shout was so loud, and so unexpected that both Jessie and Misty were shocked into silence. ÒI donÕt think that this is the time for that!Ó 

Misty slumped slightly as she realized Tracy was right. She wasnÕt helping Ash by fighting with Jessie. She turned to the older girl and tried to read her expression. She couldnÕt. JessieÕs face was strangely emotionless and her eyes were shuttered. Misty wondered briefly why Jessie did that. ÒIÕm sorry Jessie.....IÕm......IÕm sorry.Ó she offered the older girl her hand. For a moment...Misty thought Jessie wouldnÕt shake hands. That she was going to be nasty about this. Misty felt her ire rising again. Just then, Jessie grasped her hand and shook it quickly. 

ÒI..............donÕt care.......what........any.........of you say.........I.........am...........not.........leaving...........without..........Pikachu.Ó Ash said slowly. His voice hoarse and weak and even from across the clearing, Misty could hear his labored breathing. His eyes were determined though and Misty knew that heÕd fight them if they tried to make him go. Even if it killed him. 

Before anyone could say anything, Meowth spoke up. ÒI got an idea.Ó He said quickly. ÒWhy donÕt two people take da kid to da hospital and the rest go after da Pikachu?Ó 

James beamed at Meowth. ÒThats a great idea Meowth! Two people would be enough to run the Magikarp boat.Ó He paused a moment. ÒWhoÕll take the kid and whoÕll go after Pikachu?Ó 

Meowth smiled. ÒYou and TracyÕll take da kid. Me, Jessie and da girlÕll go get Pikachu.Ó 

James wasnÕt happy about this at all. If the Boss caught Jessie.....James couldnÕt even finish the thought. ÒIÕm not so sure....Ó 

ÒDonÕt be an idiot James. Its the best plan weÕve got. You and that brat know more about how to keep the kid from dying on the way.Ó Jessie interrupted. She met James eyes and saw his fear. In a flash of insight, she realized that he was afraid for her. Jessie felt her eyes stinging again. Quickly, before she made a fool of herself she turned around and began gathering her belongings in preparation to leave. ÒWell....lets not all just stand around. Lets get going!Ó 

Misty wasnÕt so sure she liked the idea....not because she was afraid of getting caught...but because sheÕd wanted to go with Ash. She thought about AshÕs fear and worry over Pikachu though and knew that it couldnÕt be helping him to be so worried. She knelt by Ash and placed a cool hand oh his hot forehead. ÒAsh...IÕll find Pikachu. I promise.Ó 

ÒCome on! The BossÕs camp is a long way from here, weÕll have to hurry.Ó Jessie called over her shoulder as she marched off. 

Misty got up and began to follow. ÒMisty.Ó Ash said softly. She stopped and looked back at Ash. He took a small breath and winced but he managed to say ÒBe careful huh?Ó 

She smiled at him. ÒDonÕt worry Ash....Pikachu and IÕll be visiting you at the hospital before you know it.Ó Then she ran after Jessie and Meowth. 

James and Tracy watched the girls and the cat pokemon as they disappeared into the woods. James wished Jessie would have at least said bye to him. With a sigh, he turned to Tracy. ÒOk....lets make a litter and head out.Ó Tracy nodded and the two of them got to work. 

Ash lay there with his eyes shut giving in finally to his exhaustion. Misty will find Pikachu. Pikachu will be ok. Misty will bring Pikachu to me. TheyÕll both come visit me in the hospital. Ash tried not to imagine it ending any other way...but he was just too tired. Horrible thoughts kept sneaking into his mind. Misty getting caught....Pikachu being hurt.....Misty being hurt......No! Pikachu and Misty both will be ok. They had to. They just did. 

To Be Continued... 


	9. Where?

Hello hello! Sorry for the long wait. And this isn't as long as I wanted it to be....but I haven't had time to make it longer yet. I'm putting this out here cause I want to get some feedback. ;) Oh...and I'm not sure exactly how long Misty and Ash had been traveling...so I approximated at nearly three years...if I'm wrong...well...I'm right in this story! ;) Enjoy! 

**The Reason Why**   
Continued...

ÒI donÕt believe it.Ó 

Misty narrowed her eyes and glared at the older girl. TheyÕd been walking along this trail for hours in silence until Jessie asked her why sheÕd been traveling with Ash. Misty had told her about how sheÕd fished Ash out of the river and how Ash had stolen her bike and wrecked it trying to save Pikachu. She realized even while she was telling the story that she wasnÕt being fair to Ash....or even all together truthful to herself. What she didnÕt realize was that it was so obvious. ÒWhat do you mean you donÕt believe it?Ó she demanded. 

Jessie smirked at the younger girl. ÒJust what I said brat. I. DonÕt. Believe. It. There is no way that youÕve been following that loser for all this time just to get a rusty old bike back.Ó 

MistyÕs eyes widened then quickly narrowed. ÒLook you, you have no right to say anything about it, because you donÕt know anything about it.Ó she began loudly and she got louder with every word. ÒAnd for your information, the bike WASNÕT rusty! And...Ó 

Jessie rolled her eyes. ÒOh what ever kid. I donÕt care if your bike was brand new, no one follows a person...especially such a block headed, empty brained, clueless...Ó 

ÒI got it.Ó Misty growled. 

Grinning evilly, Jessie continued Ò...person around for nearly three years just for a bike. AND even if you had been....you could have been paid back several times over by now if you really wanted to be. But you donÕt want to be paid back do you? Cause then youÕd have no excuse. Then youÕd have to tell everyone why you Really follow that twerp around like a lost puppy.Ó Jessie regarded the enraged girl with a superior grin. She knew she was right, sheÕd known it even before Misty had told her the ridiculous story about following that kid to get a bike. She also knew the effect being confronted with this knowledge was having on the girl and she loved it. It was a button just begging to be pushed.....and after all the times this girl and her friends had blasted her and James and Meowth off and messed up their plans she was only too happy to push it and push it hard. 

Misty was fuming. She wanted to scream, she wanted to smack that grin off of JessieÕs face, she wanted to do anything to get her to shut up. ÒWhy else would I be following Ash?Ó she demanded through gritted teeth.....even as she asked the question, she knew it was a mistake. 

Jessie feigned surprise and said ÒWhy? Why else? YouÕre in..Ó 

ÒSTOP! DonÕt say it! DonÕt even think it.Ó Misty advanced on the laughing Team Rocket member, her hands clenched into fists at her side. 

ÒWhy not? Its true.Ó Jessie taunted. 

ÒNothing is true. Especially not what you are thinking.Ó Misty muttered. Her mind raced, she had to find some way to get Jessie to shut up. Suddenly it hit her. She smiled sweetly. ÒWhat about you Jessie?Ó 

Jessie blinked, this time in real surprise. ÒWhat about me?Ó 

ÒWell.....I was just wondering why you hang around that loser James? I mean...he isnÕt especially smart either...and its usually his fault all Team RocketÕs plans fail isnÕt it?Ó 

Jessie frowned angrily. ÒI know what youÕre trying to do twerp.Ó she said pointing threateningly at Misty. ÒDonÕt even start. James has ten times the smarts that bratty little boyfriend of yours ever had.Ó She drew in a breath. SheÕd gone too far.....she knew sheÕd gone too far. Her mind froze helplessly in the face of the sheer cruelty of what sheÕd just done. She watched the color drain from MistyÕs face and her eyes widen. Without a word the younger girl turned and marched away as fast as she could down the trail. Jessie opened her mouth to say something....anything. To apologize...to qualify...to explain....but nothing would come out and soon Misty was so far ahead for any words to reach her. Jessie looked at Meowth helplessly, tears in her eyes. ÒI didnÕt mean....Ó she whispered. 

Meowth sighed. ÒI know ya didnÕt Jess. I know.Ó He reached up and took his distraught friendÕs hand. ÒLets go...we gotta catch up before she just walks right inta da BossÕs campÓ Meowth sighed again as he and Jessie hurried to catch up to Misty. He knew something like this might happen. HeÕd enjoyed the argument at first...Jessie was scoring all the points and truthfully he was just as happy to see the kid squirm as he knew Jessie was. But these two were just too much alike. It was only a matter of time before one of them went too far and said something theyÕd regret....and heÕd had a feeling it would be Jessie. It usually was. They caught up with Misty shortly and continued the rest of the way in silence. 

Misty ignored Jessie and Meowth....or tried to anyway. She wasnÕt having much luck though. JessieÕs words echoed through her head. Ôthat bratty little boyfriend of yours ever had.........ever had..............had.Õ Had. That particular word. Had. Its amazing, she thought, what one little word can do to a sentence. To a person. Had means used to have....doesnÕt have anymore...isnÕt there anymore....gone....dead.... Tears filled MistyÕs eyes at that thought. Oh Ash.... 

Jessie walked along miserably. She was mean...she knew she was mean. She did her best to be mean. Mean people didnÕt get hurt. Mean people did the hurting. Then why does it always hurt anyway? she wondered. She was brought abruptly out of her musing by Meowth who suddenly stopped in front of her, causing her to trip over him and nearly fall flat on her face. ÒMeowth!Ó She cried in angry surprise. ÒWhat do you think youÕre doing stopping in the middle of the path?Ó 

ÒBut Jessie....this ainÕt da path no more. Look....its da clearing.Ó 

Jessie looked around and realized Meowth was right....this WAS the clearing where the Boss was camped...but.....where was the camp? Where was the Boss? 

Misty stood a short distance away watching Jessie turn in a confused circle. For a second she wondered what in the world the older girl was doing, but then it dawned on her....ÓJessie....this is where your bossÕs camp is supposed to be isnÕt it?Ó she asked in a tired voice. 

Jessie looked at Misty and nodded silently. Misty didnÕt do anything for a moment....she just stood there staring at the ground. Not moving, not saying anything...just...staring. Jessie tried not to be....but she couldnÕt help it. She was worried about the girl. Just as sheÕd made up her mind to go over and see if Misty was ok, the girl exploded. 

ÒThis is just GREAT!Ó She screamed angrily, kicking up a cloud of dirt and leaves from the ground. ÒHowÕre we supposed to find Pikachu now? Your boss is gone....weÕre stuck on this island with no way off...and even if we had a way off where would we look? Where?Ó MistyÕs yelling died off and she covered her face with her hands. ÒIÕll never find Pikachu now....Ó she whispered in despair, sinking slowly to the ground. ÒIÕm sorry Ash.....IÕm sorry...Ó 

Jessie and Meowth glanced at each other and read the same question and answer in each otherÕs eyes. With a nod, Meowth moved over to MistyÕs side. ÒDereÕs a way off dis island...Ó He said, then he paused, glancing at his teammate again. Seeing her nod slowly, he continued, Ò...and...I know where to find dat Pikachu too.Ó 

Misty looked up slowly, hope shining tentatively in her eyes. ÒWhere?Ó 

Meowth swallowed the lump of fear that began to form in his throat. What he was about to suggest was crazy. It was dangerous....it would probably get him and Jessie and most certainly Misty killed. ÒWe gotta go to Team Rocket Headquarters.Ó 

To Be Continued.... 


	10. The Call

I don't think the question here is whether or not I own Pokemon. I think the question is: Do **you** own Pokemon? Most likely you answered "No" to that question. Just like me. Well then....what do you care that I want to write a Pokemon story? However...if by chance you answered "Yes".....well....Please don't sue me! I'm just a poor college student working full time to barely make rent! All that would happen is that you'd have to pay a lot of lawyers and I'd have to declare bankruptcy. No fun for either of us I bet. 

I want to apologize for how long this has taken to get out. What with finals and the holidays and work I havn't had much time. Also I've had trouble with this part of the story. I've rewritten this part like three times to get it to work and I hope that I've succeeded. At least I hope it doesn't suck. ;) If it does I'm sure you'll let me know. ;) 

**The Reason Why**   
Continued...

ÒDammit!Ó Giovanni roared in angry frustration, pounding his fist against the arm of his chair. Growling softly in barely controlled rage he stood and griped the pokeball with the Pikachu in it. The creature lost again. It lost on purpose again. This was the third time now. It simply refused to fight. He held the pokeball up and glared at it. ÒYou will fight you miserable rat. Because we will do this every single day until you do.Ó he snarled. 

ÒMr. Giovanni, would you like me to take care of the Pikachu?Ó 

ÒYes.Ó Giovanni spat. ÒHeal the rat Joyce. Inform me as soon as it is well enough to battle.Ó He glared once more at the pokeball before tossing it toward the young woman. 

Joyce caught the pokeball and hurried out of the room. Giovanni followed her to the door and slammed it behind her. He stood for a moment, trembling with rage that demanded action. That cried for him to do something or go insane. Looking around quickly his gaze settled on a paperweight sitting on his desk, and without another thought he snatched it up and threw it as hard as he could against the wall sending chunks of glass and plastic in every direction. Feeling a bit more calm, Giovanni moved back behind his desk and sat down. He pressed a button on his phone. ÒSusan....get someone in here to clean up this mess.Ó 

ÒYes sir Mr. Giovanni. I have a call holding for you sir, on line three.Ó was the reply from his secretary. 

Giovanni ignored the junior Rocket member who scuttled into the office to sweep up the shards of glass up. He rubbed his temples tiresomely and barked, ÒWho is it?Ó 

ÒTeam Three sir. Should I put the call through?Ó 

Giovanni leaned forward in his chair considering. Team Three was Butch and CassidyÕs team. They were only slightly more competent than those morons Jessie and James. Their success rate was higher...how could it not be?...but the pokemon they sent were usually sickly, maltreated creatures that had to be sent to the medical lab before they could be used. He wondered what they wanted. ÒYes Susan, put it through.Ó 

Giovanni snatched up the phone as soon as it signaled that the call had been transferred. ÒWhat do you want?Ó he questioned sharply without waiting for a greeting. Giovanni listened to the answer with a growing look of interest. ÒWell that is intriguing Butch.Ó He paused again listening and he smiled. To the boy quietly sweeping up the remains of the destroyed paperweight and listening to this side of the phone call, the smile made goosebumps break out on his arms. ÒOh yes. Yes...that would be perfect. Oh indeed. If you succeed Butch you and your partner will be rewarded greatly. If you donÕt......good. See that you donÕt.Ó 

There was another pause and the boy waited with baited breath hoping that the Boss wouldnÕt notice that heÕd finished cleaning before he could hear the rest. He was hoping that the Boss would let slip some clue what the phone call was about. It had to be something important to strike such a manic gleam in hisÕs eyes. ÒYes right away. Yes. Thats fine we have adequate facilities. Oh yes. Dead or alive, do you understand? Good. Get to work.Ó Without another word, he hung up the phone. 

Giovanni sat back in his chair smiling evilly and didnÕt notice the junior Rocket hurry out of the room. 

**********

Joyce entered her lab with a sigh. She released the injured Pikachu from the pokeball onto a bed and began examining it. The poor thing had multiple abrasions and bruises, especially on its right side where the Sandslash had focused its attack. Feeling carefully along the electric mouseÕs legs and sides she was pretty sure it didnÕt have any broken bones, but she prepped it for x-ray none the less. The Boss wouldnÕt be happy if she returned the Pikachu to him in anything less than perfect condition. 

The x-ray films showed that there werenÕt any broken bones and Joyce was greatly relieved. The little pokemon wasnÕt as badly hurt this time around. While she treated the gashes Joyce thought back on the other times she had treated this Pikachu. 

SheÕd been here when the Boss had arrived with it the first time. It had been horribly injured. Covered in the most appalling burns, it had taken her the better part of three days just to get it stabilized. During those three days she was sure it would die, and the thought terrified her because the Boss had made it clear that this pokemon was special and if it didnÕt make it she wouldnÕt last much longer. So sheÕd worked her hardest to save it. No one could have done a better job she was certain. And it worked. The Pikachu lived. Now she wasnÕt so sure it was for the best. 

The very same day she handed it over to the Boss in perfect health, it had come back to her near death. SheÕd had no explanation for this. Just a demand barked at her from the Boss to heal it and inform him when it was well enough to battle again. It was suffering from severe frostbite and was half drowned. Joyce couldnÕt imagine how the pokemon had gotten so injured in such a short time. Especially since the Pikachu was the only pokemon brought to her for treatment. 

Treatment that time had only taken two days, but sheÕd worried about the frostbite on its ears. She thought she might have to remove a large portion of the PikachuÕs ears. Luckily however, it had responded well to the treatment and she didnÕt have to take such a drastic measure. 

When the electric mouseÕs health had been completely restored, Joyce returned it to the Boss, not expecting to see it again for a while. It was very unusual that sheÕd seen the Pikachu twice in so short a time. Usually she didnÕt see the same pokemon for a long while after giving it back. The Boss had so many pokemon and usually he only used the strongest for battle so that they rarely got injured badly enough to need medical attention. 

She was shocked when that very afternoon the Boss stomped into her lab and slammed a pokeball on her desk, commanding her to ÒHeal the damn rat againÓ. He once again offered no clarification and he left as abruptly as he had entered. She released the Pikachu and gasped in horror at the mangled mess that laid still as death on the gurney. She began treatment immediately and felt sick at the amount of traumas the pokemon had suffered. Several bones had been broken in multiple places...a couple had been practically crushed. There were numerous internal injuries, all of which were potentially fatal. She was most anxious about the damage done to the PikachuÕs spine. She had wondered at how the creature was even alive. If a human had sustained even half such damage he would have died. 

The strength of pokemon never ceased to amaze her. They could bear fantastic amounts of abuse and live through it. Then, they healed with amazing quickness once treatment was given. A human with a broken leg would be in a cast for several weeks at best...months at worst. A pokemon with a broken leg often was fit for battle the next day if it was treated properly. 

Despite this natural fortitude it had taken her a week to get the Pikachu back to perfect health. This time she didnÕt return immediately to her lab when she returned the pokeball to the Boss. SheÕd remained, hoping to discover how it was that the pokemon kept getting so injured so immediately. She followed the Boss to the training area of the Team Rocket complex. Obviously he wanted to battle the Pikachu in one of the many arenas. Joyce wasnÕt surprised, she expected this. Not that she was happy about it. She liked to give recently treated pokemon a day or two to rest. Usually the Boss was good about this, having so many pokemon to choose from when she suggested that one needed rest. 

The Boss released the newly healed pokemon into an arena that was specially constructed, it seemed, to prevent the electric mouse from being able to use its electric attacks on him. This was puzzling in and of itself but it paled in comparison to what happened next. It soon became sadly apparent why the Pikachu had come back to her so badly wounded so many times. Another Rocket member released a Sandslash into the arena with the Pikachu and the battle began. At least for the Sandslash it did. The Pikachu just sat there. It turned a hate filled glare toward the Boss and its cheeks sparked furiously.....but it didnÕt attack. It didnÕt obey the BossÕs orders. It just sat and let the Sandslash tear into it. 

Joyce shuddered at the memory as she finished treating and binding the wounds the Pikachu had suffered in the one-sided battle. She knew it was because she had followed the Boss that the battle had been as short as it had and the Pikachu hadnÕt been as injured as it had in the past. Her cries of dismay and shock had caused the Boss to recall the Pikachu. She wiped a tear away as she remembered his promise to repeat the battling everyday till the Pikachu would obey him. He would keep that promise if it killed the pokemon. With a sigh she lifted the little electric mouse and carried it to the insulated chamber the Boss had ordered her to use for the PikachuÕs recuperation after treatment. 

Why wonÕt you battle? she asked silently as she laid the Pikachu on the bed and stroked its soft fur softly. If youÕd just battle for him he wouldnÕt treat you so badly. Hearing a noise she turned and gasped slightly, seeing the Boss enter the lab. She quickly exited the chamber and sealed the door. ÒWhat can I do for you sir?Ó she asked quickly. 

Giovanni didnÕt answer right away. He stood silently, staring through the window into the chamber at the Pikachu. Feeling a surge of triumph he turned toward Joyce with a smile. ÒHow long till the Pikachu is fit for battle?Ó 

Joyce swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. ÒTwo days at least sir.Ó she lied. The pokemon would be fine in the morning....but she couldnÕt turn it over to the Boss so soon. Not after what sheÕd seen. She had to give the poor creature some respite from the pain. 

Giovanni took her at her word and nodded satisfied with her answer. ÒThats perfect.Ó he mummered. ÒAbsolutely perfect.Ó 

Joyce stared at the Boss wondering what on earth he meant and feeling very worried about the look on his face when he said it. What is he up to? What is he planning? she wondered nervously. The Boss didnÕt satisfy her concerned curiosity however. He just smiled at her and left the lab. 

To Be Continued.... 


	11. The Hospital

Hi there! Sorry this has taken so long! I really meant to have it up days ago, but school just kinda happened and I didn't have time. I'm already working on the next part...so there shouldn't be such a long wait for it. I'd tack what I've got so far onto the end of this to make it longer...but then the ending would be awkward and I like the way this part ends just fine. *eg* 

Oh by the way....I still don't own Pokemon. A bunch of really rich guys do. All men I bet. *huff* 

**The Reason Why**   
Continued...

Tracy sighed. He and James had been waiting for what seemed like forever for the doctor in charge of AshÕs case to come and tell them how the boy was doing. The doctor had disappeared two hours ago, along with several colleges and nurses, into the ICU where Ash had been since heÕd gotten out of surgery ten days ago. Tracy thought he should be used to waiting by now. He ought to have it down to a science. Like pokemon watching. A large part of being a Pokemon Watcher was patience after all. The ability to take oneÕs time and move slowly so as not to frighten away the creature one is trying to study. HeÕd spent days waiting once for a troupe of Gloom to finish pollinating and move on. He hadnÕt even noticed the time because he had spent it happily sketching and documenting everything he observed the pokemon doing. This kind of waiting was different. It was a kind of slow and exacting torture. There was nothing to observe or sketch, no purpose to the waiting except to hear whether or not one of his only real friends in the world was going to live or die. With nothing to keep them at bay, the memories of the long ride to get to the hospital resurfaced played like a movie in his mind. 

The boat trip had been a nightmare. One that actually woke him up at night sometimes, sweaty and gasping and certain that he was still aboard the vessel and if they didnÕt hurry Ash would die. It always took a few moments to remember that he and James had already gotten Ash to the hospital and that he was in the waiting room, not on the boat. 

That stupid Magickarp boat. It was peddle driven. HeÕd never known that. He vaguely remembered wondering how it was that Team Rocket even had the energy to try to steal Pikachu after peddling that thing around after them all the time. 

The chances of getting Ash to a hospital alive had seemed good in theory. It wasnÕt that far to the next island and despite the fact that he and James would have to peddle the boat, it wouldnÕt take too long to get there. The reality of the situation had been much different however. AshÕs fever had returned with a vengeance before theyÕd even gotten him down to the beach and during the trip heÕd slipped further and further away. 

TheyÕd had to stop peddling many times to secure Ash against his delirious thrashing so he wouldnÕt hurt himself. It didnÕt really work though. This time hadnÕt been like the last when he was mostly unconscious....the boy was awake through this fever. HeÕd struggled against imaginary bindings as well as the real ones that Tracy and James had used to keep him still. HeÕd tried to get up to play with Pikachu. HeÕd struggled to get up and said over and over again that he had to hurry to get to the next town because Gary was so far ahead and he just had to get another badge before Gary did. HeÕd begged them repeatedly to let him go get medicine for Pikachu, promising to be back, begging them to trust him. HeÕd talked to his mother, he argued with Misty, and he cried out hoarsely for Team Rocket to give back his Pikachu many times. This last affected James the most. Every time AshÕs weak, hoarse voice demanded that Jessie and James return his Pikachu, James had flinched. 

The worst had been the blood. Every time Ash tried to get up or say too much or yell, heÕd coughed up great gouts of blood. TheyÕd had to just let him cough for the most part because it took two to peddle the boat and theyÕd never get anywhere if theyÕd stopped every time. They did have to stop peddling to help him during the especially bad spells when he was chocking on the blood he was coughing up. 

Then there was AshÕs leg. The pressure bandage had worked well for the most part, the gaping wound was no longer pumping blood out, only seeping a little bit. James had been willing to accept that in camp and thought that it would be enough for the trip. But the trip had taken so long and AshÕs thrashings had reopened the wound and the blood soaked bandage wasnÕt doing its job anymore. So James had applied a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Ash simply couldnÕt afford to lose anymore blood. It had put more pressure on the two peddlers though....it became a race against time for Ash to keep his leg. 

Tracy had never been happier in his life than when they reached port. HeÕd run to get help while James got Ash ready to be moved. It had taken him a good twenty minutes to find an Officer Jenny and another five just to get her to come with him. SheÕd tried to arrest him for breaking curfew at first. 

ÒWant a coke?Ó 

Tracy started, his mind snapped to the present by JamesÕs voice. ÒWhat?Ó 

ÒDo you want a coke? IÕm going to the cafeteria.Ó 

ÒOh....sure. Thanks James.Ó Tracy watched James walk away toward the elevator. James had stayed the whole time while heÕd waited for Ash to wake up. He was glad. He honestly didnÕt know what heÕd have done all this time without James to keep him company...to take his mind off why they were here. There were times when the stress and worry over Ash, not to mention Misty and Pikachu would have gotten to him if it werenÕt for James being there to talk to. 

******

James sighed. Typical, he thought, staring at the row of machines. Just typical. Every single machine had an out of order sign on it. Shaking his head at the complete and total unfairness of life and the capricious nature of so called devices of modern convenience, he headed toward the counter and the sour looking woman standing there. 

ÒCan I have two medium cokes please?Ó he asked, pulling out a couple of dollars. 

ÒWhat kind?Ó 

James stared at the cashier for a moment in confusion. ÒKind? I just want two cokes.Ó 

The woman rolled her eyes at James and filled two medium cups with Coke. ÒThatÕll be two dollars and forty-three cents.Ó she said with an acerbic tone. 

James hurriedly paid the unpleasant woman and, with a coke in each hand, made his way across the crowded cafeteria to the bank of elevators. Standing, waiting for one of the sets of doors to open, he was reminded once again why he hated hospitals so much. Everyone was so grim. The patients, the visitors, the doctors and nurses....even the cafeteria people. They were all gloomy and serious and quite simply unpleasant to be around. Add that to the faint antiseptic smell that permeated the entire place and it was just an icky experience all around. 

Besides the dislike of hospitals in general there was the fact that James just simply did not want to be here. He wanted to be with Jessie and Meowth. It had been ten days since heÕd seen them and he was worried sick. Anything could have happened to them in those ten days. Suppose theyÕd been captured trying to steal back that Pikachu? James quickly pushed that thought, and the horrible images his mind automatically associated with it, away just like he always did. It was hard though. It got harder and harder to do everyday that went by without word from his teammates. 

Sometimes he thought about just leaving and looking for them. HeÕd done his part. Gotten the kid to the hospital. He should be able to go do what he wanted now. Right? But every time he considered it, he knew he couldnÕt do it. He really didnÕt know where to look for them. He certainly didnÕt want to leave and have them show up here while he was gone. Also, he couldnÕt just leave without knowing if Ash was going to be ok. 

Besides he didnÕt think that Tracey would handle it too well if he did go. The younger boy had kind of latched onto him for support during all this. James had been surprised when he realized that was happening. He wasnÕt really used to being the strong one....that was JessieÕs role. She was the strong one, he was the soft one. But here he was, helping Tracey through the seemingly endless waiting. Keeping him distracted, listening to his stories.....even looking at all his sketches with him. Most surprising of all was that he didnÕt mind. He actually liked being someone elseÕs bedrock and listening to TraceyÕs worries distracted him from his own. If only Jessie and Meowth were here... 

Before he could finish that thought, a little bell dinged and the elevator doors to his right opened up. Finally, he thought, stepping into the elevator. I wonder if the doctorÕs come out yet? After a moment, the doors slid shut and the elevator took James up to the ICU to deliver TraceyÕs coke and find out if there was any news yet. 

He had never noticed the two people sitting in the back of the cafeteria watching his every move. He didnÕt see them get up as the doors to the elevator began to close. He didnÕt hear the man ask if it were time yet. He didnÕt see the woman nod in reply. He didnÕt see her smile. 

To Be Continued... 


	12. Dead or Alive

Who owns Pokemon? Someone who isn't me! 

I am not a doctor. I all the medical knowledge I have I've gotten from watching ER. So...if I've made medical type mistakes...sorry. 

**The Reason Why**   
Continued...

When James returned to the ICU he saw Tracy sitting in the same spot heÕd left him in. The younger boy was staring desolately at the floor. James also saw AshÕs doctors walking away down the hall. It was obvious theyÕd come out and told Tracy how Ash was doing...it was also pretty apparent that the news wasnÕt good. James sat down beside Tracy, still holding both their cokes. He didnÕt know what to say. Luckily, he didnÕt have to. 

ÒThey said heÕs stable now. TheyÕre taking him off the critical list.Ó Tracy said softly. 

James thought that was good news and wondered why Tracy looked so horrible. His friend was doing better. He was no longer in constant danger of slipping away as he had been these last ten days. He didnÕt have to wonder long. 

ÒThey said they donÕt know when......if.....heÕll ever wake up.Ó Tracy looked up at James with heartbroken eyes. ÒThey said that his head injury...the blood loss...the fevers...the trauma of surgery.... HeÕs in a coma. They donÕt know if heÕll ever wake up.Ó Tracy paused a moment, as if bracing himself for a blow. Or to face a reality that his mind couldnÕt handle. ÒThey canÕt take him off the machine. They said if they do, heÕll die. He canÕt breath on his own like this. He wonÕt be able to unless he wakes up. HeÕs stable...but he may never wake up...and if he doesnÕt...heÕs going to spend the rest of his life on a machine.Ó he finished miserably, burying his face in his hands. 

Now James really didnÕt know what to say. He felt a tear escaping his eye and took a deep, shaky breath. He could never say that he liked Ash. The boy was his enemy and he made JamesÕs life miserable, always blasting him, Jessie, and Meowth off. Always standing between him and the Pikachu their Boss wanted. At this thought, AshÕs sick, hoarse voice echoed in the head ÒGive me back my Pikachu!Ó and James winced. He had nightmares about the boat trip just like Tracy. Only his were centered around the times that AshÕs delirium had taken him back to the times that Team Rocket had tried to get away with Pikachu. He knew how the boy felt. He remembered when Butch and Cassidy had hypnotized Meowth and stolen his pokemon. HeÕd felt awful. HeÕd wanted his friends back. So, he understood. He just had no choice. Neither him nor Jessie. 

He didnÕt want Ash to die...or worse...spend his life a vegetable with a machine breathing for him. The thought was just about too horrible for words. The Ash he knew was too full of energy. Too full of stubborn pig-headed bravery to be trapped like that. Wasting away like that. 

ÒI guess I should call AshÕs mom.Ó Tracy said softly, breaking James away from his thoughts. ÒI was hoping...I thought if I waited till he woke up...Ó TracyÕs voice cracked slightly, Òit wouldnÕt be so bad. I could tell her that AshÕd been hurt...but he was going to be ok.Ó He turned and looked James in the eye. ÒWhat am I going to tell her now?Ó 

James didnÕt know. 

ÒOh God...what am I going to tell Misty? SheÕs never going to forgive me. I was supposed to get him here safe. I was supposed to make sure heÕd be ok. She trusted me...Ó Tracy trailed off brokenly. 

ÒTracy..its not your fault.Ó James said, surprised. In all the talks theyÕd had over the last ten days, Tracy had never said anything about blaming himself for any of this. ÒWe got Ash to the hospital as fast as we could. There was nothing you could have done to make it any faster.Ó 

Tracy nodded. It was true. He knew it was true. He knew it was. At least, his head knew. His head told him everything James said was true. That heÕd done as best he could and if that hadnÕt been good enough, it wasnÕt his fault. HeÕd tried. His hear though...his heart was a different matter. It whispered to him that heÕd let his best friend down. That he was going to spend the rest of his life strapped to a machine, in a coma because of him. It whispered that Misty would never believe that heÕd tried his best because heÕd failed. 

ÒDid the doctor say he could have visitors yet?Ó James asked, trying to rouse Tracy from the funk heÕd sunken into. 

ÒYeah. Yeah they did.Ó 

ÒLets go see him.Ó James suggested. ÒI read somewhere that coma patients could hear what was going on around them. Maybe if you were talking to him....encouraging him...heÕd get better faster.Ó James explained. 

Tracy stared at James with something close to awe. This guy had sat with him though ten days of endless waiting. Listening to his silly stories about the various oddball adventures heÕd been on since meeting Ash and Misty....the ones not involving Team Rocket, of course. He knew James had to be worried sick about Jessie and Meowth. That he must wish he was out there with them...but heÕd stayed. And now, while he was focusing on every negative thing possible the doctors had told him, it was James who reminded him that Ash was still alive. That there was a chance he could pull through. It was James, who this time last month, Tracy wouldnÕt have credited with a single human emotion, who was trying to give him hope. He wanted to thank him. For everything. But the words were trapped in his throat by the lump that had lodged itself there. So he nodded silently and stood wiping his tears away. 

James set the cokes down on a magazine covered table and followed Tracy into the room where Ash lay. He tried to brace himself for what he would see, but he was still shocked. The boy looked so little and helpless. His pale form dwarfed by the bed and the machines that surrounded it. There was a thick tube running from one machine into his mouth and down his throat. Another set of tubes entered his nose. He was hooked up to IVs and monitors and there were bandages on his head. Mostly though, he was still. Still as death with only the beeping of the monitors and the artificially induced rise and fall of his chest giving any indication that he was alive. 

Tracy pulled a chair up next to the bed and took his best friendÕs hand. He sat for a while like that, not saying anything, just looking at Ash. James began to feel uncomfortable in the silence, but just when he thought he might better leave, Tracy started talking. At first James assumed he was talking to ash, but he soon realized that Tracy was actually speaking to him. 

ÒI never really had friends growing up. I was always too worried about my drawings. About pokemon. Lots of kids go off and make friends while on Journeys, or just with the people they battle. Ash is like that. Not me. I spent my time in the woods with my sketch pad. After a while....I guess I realized I was lonely...but I didnÕt know what to do about it. Everyone already had their cliques and IÕd never taken the time to learn how to make friends. So I focused on the pokemon. Watching them...learning about them. Till I met Ash and Misty.Ó He paused and looked at James with a small nostalgic grin. ÒI just invited myself along when they left. I never even asked. I never gave them a chance to say no. Misty was pretty mad about that.Ó He turned back toward Ash. ÒAsh was....is....the first friend IÕve ever had. HeÕs my best friend...and Misty....Misty....Ó his voice trailed off sadly. 

James wondered at the sudden quiet. He studied Tracy a moment curiously. One look at the boyÕs face though and his question was answered. Misty. James looked at Tracy with understanding and a little pity. He knew what it was like to not have any friends as a child. He understood that loneliness. He knew how important having a best friend was. He also knew what it was like to be secretly in love with someone. The difference was that Jessie was his best friend. Where as with Tracy...the object of his affection was in love with his best friend. 

ÒWell well well. Look what we have here.Ó came a voice from behind them. 

ÒYeah...its a real Kodak moment.Ó answered another voice. 

James and Tracy both whirled around. ÒButch! Cassidy! What are you two doing here?Ó James asked. He unconsciously moved to place himself between the two Rocket members and Tracy and Ash. 

Cassidy smiled sweetly. ÒNow what kind of way is that for you to greet fellow members of Team Rocket James?Ó Then her smile turned poisonous. ÒOh...Thats right! I almost forgot. YouÕre a traitorous sniveling turn-coat. Never mind.Ó Butch just stood, leaning against the doorframe grinning. 

Tracy stood up. ÒWhat do you want?Ó he demanded. 

ÒIts simple kid. The Boss wants your friend there.Ó Butch said, pointing at Ash. ÒWeÕre here to take him to him.Ó 

ÒYou canÕt do that!Ó Tracy shouted, stepping forward. ÒYouÕll kill him!Ó 

ÒOh we have no intention of doing that little boy.Ó Cassidy responded. ÒThe Boss wants him alive. He wants you two too ya know. Only he wasnÕt as specific. What were his exact words Butch?Ó 

Butch grinned at his partner. ÒI think he said ÔDead or AliveÕ.Ó he said as he and Cassidy pulled out their guns. 

To Be Continued..... 


	13. Lets Go

Hey there. I've just fought my way through my first episode of writer's block. I hope this part doesn't suck...cause I worked really hard on it.   
By the way....the owner of Pokemon....still not me. Just thought I'd let you all know. 

**The Reason Why**   
Continued...

Meowth rubbed his forehead below his charm. He had a Snorlax sized headache....heÕd had it for the last twelve days. And the cause of his headache was just a few feet away in their small camp. Twelve days of enduring Misty and Jessie. It was enough to make a Meowth go insane. They were both loud and bossy and had volcanic tempers that were set off by the slightest thing. To be fair though, it had been an especially trying twelve days for them as well. The three of them had nothing but bad luck since leaving that island. But their constant bickering and fighting was wearing MeowthÕs nerves thin. Not that it wasnÕt occasionally entertaining. 

One of the most entertaining fight between the two girls had started with the discovery that several Caterpie and Weedle had made a home in the basket of the Meowth balloon that he, Jessy and James had stashed away to use in case the Boss ditched them...as he was wont to do. Discovering the bug pokemon had revealed the endlessly amusing fact that Misty was terrified of insects. Endlessly amusing for Jessy anyway. As soon as sheÕd realized why Misty was shrieking so, sheÕd succomed to fits of laughter that had made Meowth seriously worried about her. Meowth didnÕt think Misty had been worried about Jessy though. In fact he was pretty sure that she had been more than a little ticked off by the older girlÕs laughter. At least he assumed that was why she had pulled the small mallet out of her pack and whacked Jessy on the head with it. Jessy was still pissed about that...and about the fact that Meowth had laughed just as hard at her as at Misty...even though the small bump was long since faded and he and Misty had repeatedly apologized. 

Meowth was pulled from his reminiscing by the sudden flurry of activity below. The cat pokemon sat up and pulled out the binoculars heÕd brought with him. He, Jessie and Misty had been taking turns watching Team Rocket Headquarters below their campsite since theyÕd arrived before dawn this morning. They were watching and waiting for an opportunity to sneak in. A moment where the chances of them getting shot by the guards might lower from guaranteed to most likely. Meowth wondered if this might just be the moment. 

Without taking his eyes off the van that was slowly driving toward the compound, Meowth gave a soft ÒPssstÓ to get Jessy and MistyÕs attention. He heard the two of them creep up to settle beside him. 

ÒWhat do you see?Ó Jessy whispered 

ÒA van....movin real slow. And look at all da grunts waitin for it.Ó Meowth handed Jessy the binoculars. ÒSomethinÕs up.Ó he concluded. 

ÒOf course _somethingÕs_ up furball.....but what is it?Ó Jessy snapped, snatching the binoculars from him and peering below. Meowth ignored his teammateÕs attitude. He knew it stemmed more from stress than anything else. He glanced over at the younger girl sitting on his other side and noticed her tension as well. The stress of waiting here all day was wearing on them both. If they didnÕt get a chance to move soon one of them would do something really stupid. 

Meowth watched the scene below unfold. Even without the binoculars he could see what as going on quite well...not well enough to make out individual faces and details...but he could follow the action. The van was still creeping along the road toward the main gates. Which was plenty strange in and of itself. Why would a van just be crawling up to Team Rocket HQ like that? Meowth wondered. He watched in even more bewilderment as the vehicle went out of its way to avoid a pot hole in the road. 

The Rocket members whoÕd rushed out were just standing at the gate waiting. It was pretty obvious that the van was expected. It didnÕt make any sense though. Why would fourteen Rockets rush out in such a hurry to meet a van....and then just stand there and wait for it to mosey on down the road at a snailÕs pace? 

ÒWhatÕs happening?Ó Misty hissed 

ÒI donÕt know....Ó Jessy replied absently, her attention so totally focused on what was going on below that sheÕd obviously forgotten that she and Misty had declared that they werenÕt speaking to each other after their latest argument had turned really nasty. ÒHey!Ó she said a little too loudly,ÓCassidy is driving that van.Ó she finished, ignoring both MeowthÕs and MistyÕs urgent shushings. 

MeowthÕs fur rankled involuntarily at the mention of that womanÕs name. The memory of the time that she and Butch had used their Drowsee to hypnotize him and turn him against his friends was still fresh in his mind. Without a word he pulled the binoculars away from Jessy and peered through them, looking for the driver of the van. Sure enough...it was that harpy. Cassidy. Which meant Butch was most likely in the van too. 

ÒHey...I wanna see too.Ó Misty whispered. Jessy opened her mouth to retort but before she had a chance, Meowth handed the younger girl the binoculars. Then he turned toward his Team mate. 

ÒJess we need ta figure out how ta get in dere...I think we can use what everÕs goin on down dere...but IÕm not sure how.Ó 

Jessy sat for a moment considering. No matter how hard she tried though, a plan just wouldnÕt form itself. Every time she tried to concentrate on the situation at hand...her mind would wander off in a tangent of worry. Worry about what would happen if they were caught. Worry about what would happen if they werenÕt caught. If they actually got away with this crazy scheme the Boss wouldnÕt rest till they were pokemon chow. Mostly though, she was plagued with worry over James and the thought that if something happened to her she would never see him again and he would never know what happened to her. Or worse...he might try to find her and get killed himself. That thought had kept her awake for the last several nights. 

While Jessy and Meowth were trying to come up with an idea of how to get into the Team Rocket complex, Misty watched the van pull up to the gate and stop. She watched, just as confused as the others had been as the small horde of Rockets hustled to the back of the van and opened it up. It was parked at the wrong angle for her to see what was inside though. Whatever it is....those Rockets sure are interested in it, she thought. Then she saw someone get out...or rather be pulled out of the back of the van. The focus of the binoculars was a little off so it was difficult to tell who exactly it was, though Misty felt as though it was someone familiar. Leaning forward unconsciously, she adjusted the focus slightly, bringing the face of the mysterious person into clear view. 

Jessy and Meowth jumped, both startled by an horrified cry from Misty. Jessy whipped around to yell at the girl for scaring her but stopped when she saw the look on her face. ÒMisty? What is it?Ó she asked instead, seriously concerned. She looked like she might pass out or something. 

Misty didnÕt answer, but she gave Meowth the binoculars when he reached for them. Then she got up and went back to the camp. 

Jessy was dumbfounded by the girlÕs behavior. She turned to Meowth and saw a grim expression on her pokemon friendÕs face. ÒMeowth....WHAT is it?Ó she demanded, concern making her sound harsh. Meowth didnÕt answer her either, instead he gave her the binoculars. Jessy snatched them from the cat pokemon and looked through them. 

All she saw was a big fuzzy blur. She pulled the binoculars down and peered at them in a moment of confusion before she realized that in her rush to grab them from Meowth, sheÕd messed up the focus. With an annoyed growl she looked through them again, adjusting the focus until the scene below sharpened into clearness. ÒOh my God!Ó she breathed. 

Below them, stood a very battered, bruised and bloody James who was supporting an even worse off Tracy. Behind them, in the midst of the crowd of Rockets a gurney was being carefully lowered from the van. She watched as various machines and monitors were lifted even more carefully onto handcarts. Now she knew why the van had been moving so slowly...obviously the Bossy wanted Ash Ketchum alive. But why? Why would the Boss want Ash? He had Pikachu. Why would he want the boy? And what in the name of God had happened to James? 

JessyÕs attention was pulled from watching Ash being wheeled into the complex and Butch and Cassidy prodding James and Tracy along behind him with their guns by the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned and looked at Misty who had returned from camp with her backpack and was standing there with a determined look on her face. 

ÒI donÕt care how. But IÕm going in there right now.Ó she said. 

Jessy didnÕt hesitate. The image of her partnerÕs bruised, swolen face and his hobbled gait swam through her mind. She had to get him away from those monsters. ÒLets go.Ó 

Meowth watched as Misty and Jessy began to cautiously make their way toward Team Rocket headquarters. He sighed, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. Was he going to lose his friends today? It seemed pretty likely. James had been captured by Butch and Cassidy and Jessy was rushing into the lionÕs den. He didnÕt see how they could possibly get in there without being caught. He didnÕt see how they could get James and Tracy out even if they did get in. Getting Ash out? Impossible. It had taken a team of fourteen Team Rocket members to wheel him and all the equipment he was hooked up to in. Finding Pikachu was probably a lost cause too. He had an urge to call out for Jessy and Misty to come back. But then, he shook it off and moved to catch up with his friends. They might be heading into certain doom...but they would do it together. Jessy was his Teammate and Misty had become a friend and he wouldnÕt let them go down alone. 

To Be Continued.... 


	14. Do You Understand?

Hey...I have vanquished the vile writer's block beast! As far as this story goes anyway. ; ) Hope you like this chapter...I'm working on the next one even as I type this. Literally...I have my notepad in my lap! So the next chapter should be up within a few days. Oh and the story only has about 4 or 5 more chapters to go....so hey...there is a end to this tunnel! ; )   
  
Ok...for those of you who didn't notice it on the previous 13 chapters...I don't own Pokemon. Really I don't! I promise. 

**The Reason Why**   
Continued...

Joyce sighed. The two days were up. Any minute now Giovanni would barge in, demanding that she turn over the Pikachu. Then it would start all over again. The one sided battles that the little pokemon would refuse to fight. Once again the pokemon would be brought to her suffering horribly of near mortal injuries to be healed only so it could be forced to go through it again and again. It was a horrible cycle that Joyce had no power to stop. The only thing she could do would be to try to make the recovery time as long as possible to give the Pikachu a chance to rest. 

Joyce held a tiny hope though, that maybe Giovanni had forgotten the Pikachu. Out of sight out of mind and all that. The Boss hadnÕt come by since heÕd come in and demanded how long the pokemonÕs recovery would be. Since sheÕd liked and told him that it would be two days before the Pikachu would be able to battle. SheÕd expected him to come in at least once during that time to check on its progress. But he hadnÕt. In fact, Joyce hadnÕt seen the Boss much at all lately. He seemed to be involved with some sort of project that was taking up all his time. She was glad. Maybe whatever it is will keep him away from this poor Pikachu, she thought looking through the window into the insulated chamber that the Pokemon was in. She was worried about it. Not only because of her Boss, but because the electric mouse wouldnÕt eat. 

SheÕd gotten the Pikachu to eat a little right after it had awakened, but nothing since then. The little yellow mouse just ignored any food she put out for it. Ignored her completely in fact, after that one time, when sheÕd gotten it to eat. It had talked to her...at her really. She didnÕt understand it. Only a pokemonÕs trainer could understand a pokemonÕs speech, and then only after having raised and cared for the creature a long time. 

She had an idea though. An instinct that told her that the Pikachu was asking her to let it go. It was something she just couldnÕt do, no matter how pleadingly the poor creature looked at her or how its voice trembled as if on the edge of tears. Giovanni would kill her. So sheÕd turned away form the Pikachu and sealed the chamber. She closed her ears to the muffled sound of its cries and the pathetically desperate thuds of it slamming into the door to try to get it open. After a while it stopped and sheÕd gone back in to treat the bruises that it had inflicted upon itself. It hadnÕt looked at her then. Nor had it since, except to see if sheÕd closed the door after entering. She felt tempted to not. To let the Pikachu shock her and escape. But it would be futile. It would get caught and she would be removed from its care, if not killed for having been so careless. Then who would make sure the Pikachu had a rest between battles? Who would lie to Giovanni and say that it would be two days when only one was needed? So she closed and sealed the door every time, and the pokemon turned away and ignored her. Her and the food she brought. It would only sit and stare at the floor or out the observation window, tears leaking slowly from its eyes. 

IÕve got to think of some way to get it to eat, she thought. ItÕll get sick before too much longer. I wonder why its so sad? I hate just watching it cry like this. Damn you Giovanni....you monster. How could you do this? ÒHow could you?Ó she repeated aloud softly. 

Just t then, the phone rang shrilly, making her jump guiltily. Taking a breath to settle herself, she answered it. ÒHello?Ó 

ÒJoyce, come up to the east wing. Room 631. A package has just arrived that I want you to take care of.Ó Giovanni ordered and then hung up. 

Joyce sat for a second staring at the now dead phone in her hands before hanging it up with a sigh. Still worried about the Pikachu, she rose tiredly from her desk and, after casting one last look at the little pokemon, she headed toward the elevators. Room 631 was one of several unused science labs. The Boss had a great many science labs. Every now and then he would have his team of scientists start some new strange experiment on pokemon. Joyce shuddered slightly at the thought. 

When she arrived, Giovanni was waiting for her. The room looked like some sort of medical facility. Joyce wondered if this strange alteration was what the Boss had been spending all his time on lately. ÒAh Joyce, perfect timing.Ó the Boss said, as if he hadnÕt just called her up. Just when she was about to ask him what it was heÕd called her about, the Boss smiled and said, ÒAnd here comes our package now.Ó 

Joyce turned and watched in horror-struck amazement as two of the most viciously beaten boys sheÕd ever seen were shoved into the room by Butch and Cassidy. One of the boys she recognized as James, a member of Team Rocket. He was supporting the younger boy, who looked like he might collapse at any moment. Joyce didnÕt recognize him. With a small cry she moved toward the injured boys, but Giovanni grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. 

ÒNo, not them.Ó he sneered. ÒHim.Ó Joyce looked past the boys where the Boss was pointing and gasped. Several members of Team Rocket were wheeling in a gurney carrying a third, even younger boy. He was unconscious and was hooked up to several machines, all of which were being wheeled in behind him. His head was wrapped in a bandage and his ribs were tightly. When the men carefully moved him from the gurney to the bed, she saw that almost his entire right thigh was bandaged heavily as well. Something awful had obviously happened to the child and Joyce couldnÕt for the life of her imagine why he was here and not in a hospital. 

ÒSir...I donÕt understand...whatÕs going on....why...?Ó 

ÒWhatÕs going on is that monster sent these goons to attack us and kidnap my friend from the hospital.Ó The injured boy James was supporting interrupted. Before Joyce could reply, or the boy could say anything else, Butch cuffed him sharply on the back of his head. The force of the blow knocked the boy from JamesÕs grasp and he collapsed on the ground like a rag doll. 

ÒNo!Ó ÒLeave him alone!Ó Joyce and James both cried at the same time as Butch moved to kick the fallen boy. 

ÒENOUGH!Ó Giovanni roared. ÒYou two, take them to a cell,Ó he told Butch and Cassidy. ÒAnd you,Ó he pointed at Joyce,ÓI want you to take care of this boy as if your very life depended on it.....because Joyce, it does. Make no mistake about that.Ó 

Joyce watched numbly as Cassidy dragged the crumpled boy off the floor and Butch shoved James out the door. When they were gone, she turned to Giovanni. ÒSir...why me? If the boy is so important...why not one of your medical staff? IÕm not very well trained for human care...Ó 

ÒJoyce, look at him. Those machines should keep him alive for years. At least they had better.Ó he threatened, glaring at her...but then his gaze softened. ÒIf a real emergency occurs, you may call upon one of the physicians to assist. Right now the boy needs nursing. And you, my dear, are a nurse. Now, make sure those buffoons have set everything up correctly. I want to go see my Pikachu.Ó 

Joyce turned quickly to the task to hide the disappointment she knew must be showing in her eyes. He hadnÕt forgotten it after all. 

Once Joyce assured Giovanni that the boy was stable, she followed him back to her pokemon med-lab. She watched as he gathered the Pikachu into its ball. It didnÕt even try to avoid the beam. Nor did it attempt to struggle out. It was like it had given up. Giovanni noticed this and frowned. 

ÒCome along Joyce.Ó he said as he headed toward the elevators. Joyce followed him silently, still wondering what possible reason Giovanni could have for kidnapping that boy. Why heÕd had James and that other boy beaten so badly. Why he was so obsessed with this Pikachu. 

As sheÕd expected they arrived at the same modified arena that sheÕd seen Pikachu in before. Only now there was a further adaption. A rather large view screen had been mounted on one of the walls inside the arena. Before sheÕd much of a chance to wonder what it was for, the Boss pressed a button and the screen sprung to life. The image displayed was that of the little boy she had just seen, lying on his bed...hooked up to his machines. As still and pathetic as death. Then, Giovanni released the Pikachu into the arena. 

At first the Pikachu just sat there, like it had in the recovery room. It hadnÕt noticed the screen yet. But then, it glanced up and saw. Saw the image of the boy. ÒPikapi!Ó it cried in shocked anguish. Joyce looked at the screen and the Pikachu and suddenly it made sense. Not all of it...but enough that she was beginning to understand. That boy...the pokemon had called him ÔPikapiÕ...was obviously the PikachuÕs trainer. Something had happened t him, whether when the Boss had stolen the Pikachu or before. The reason the Pikachu had been so sad and so desperate to escape was that it was worried about its trainer. Its Pikapi. 

Joyce was interrupted form her thoughts by the Boss. ÒThatÕs right you little rat. I have the boy. Do you see those tubes and machines?Ó Giovanni toggled a switch that made the image close in on the respirators. ÒTheyÕre all that stands between that brat and a a slow death by suffocation. Them...and you Pikachu. You see, you hold the plug in your...paws. Do you understand? If you disobey one more order...if you lose one more battle...if you fail to deliver perfection just once. I will happily turn those machines off. Now, do you understand?Ó 


	15. The Choice

Well...I promise I'll never again say "I'll have the next chapter up in a few days." cause...I lie! I lie every time. Not my fault...but still. Anyway...here's the next chapter. There're only a few more left. I'm working on the next one right now, so it shouldn't be too long.   
  
Anyway...I don't own Pokemon..or the characters therein. They belong to some millionaire somewhere. 

**The Reason Why**   
Continued...

Misty sighed, and shifted slightly. Her muscles felt cramped , but there was really nothing she could do about it now. There simply wasnÕt enough room to really move. And that was what was really wrong with her. She wanted to move. She wanted to be doing something...anything other than sitting in this tiny, cramped, coffin-like, smelly utility closet waiting. The worst part was what she was waiting for. That was what was driving her slowly but surely batty. The wait itself she could handle. Misty was a deceptively patient girl. But this? This was too much. 

She, Meowth and Jessy had managed to sneak into the Team Rocket complex while most of the guards were occupied with James, Tracy and Ash. Once inside though, they knew that theyÕd better come up with a real plan quick or they wouldnÕt get down the hall, much less to their friends. They didnÕt even know where their friends were. Jessie had led them to this closet and the three of them had ducked into it. There hadnÕt been any great strategy in it...it was simply the closest hiding place Jessy could think of. 

A quick look around their hide out had revealed a vet set low in the back wall, behind a set of shelves. After emptying the shelves and moving them, Jessy and Misty realized that it was too small for them to squeeze into, but it would fit Meowth perfectly. And so the plan was made. Jessy and Misty would wait in the closet while Meowth scouted out the situation using the ventilation shafts to move unseen through the complex. 

And so Misty was waiting. Waiting for Meowth to return with news of where her friends were. And she hated it. Every fiber in her being screamed at her that it was taking too long. That something had gone wrong. Meowth had been caught. She had to get out of this claustrophobic little prison. She had to go find Ash. Pikachu. Tracy. She had too... 

ÒJessy...Ó Misty whispered, meaning to tell the older girl that she wasnÕt just going to sit here and wait anymore. Once sheÕd started though, she trailed off uncertainly. 

ÒWhat?Ó Jessy hissed back. 

ÒNothingÓ Misty answered. There was no point in telling Jessy what sheÕd been thinking. It was ridiculous and would only get her a scornful look and snotty remark from the older girl. She was not in any mood to put up with that. 

Jessy glared in annoyance at Misty, but swallowed back the cutting words that wanted to leap out of her mouth at the younger girl. She knew that it wasnÕt really Misty she was angry with...though she DID hate it when people started a sentence and then said ÔNothingÕ instead of finishing it. No, she wasnÕt mad at Misty. She was mad at the Boss. She was mad at Butch and Cassidy. Mostly though, it was herself she was really pissed at. 

James was in trouble and she couldn't do anything. Nothing but sit in this closet and wait while Meowth put himself in jeopardy all alone to find him. Unlike Misty, Jessy wasnÕt any kind of patient and the waiting was getting to her even more than it was Misty. Her traitorous mind kept bringing up the worst possibilities. The most awful scenarios. Images played through her mid as she stared at the small black rectangle in the wall. Images of James being beaten. Of Meowth being captured. Of James being...killed. Her throat closed at the thought. At the very possibility, she lost the ability to breath correctly. What would she do if James died? How could she go on? James was her partner. Her best friend. Her... 

ÒHey! Give Meowth a hand here will ya?Ó a voice hissed from inside the wall, startling both girls and making them jump. Meowth poked his head out of the open vent and held out his arms so they could help him out. Jessy helped Meowth out, silently thanking the cat pokemon for arriving just when her thoughts were getting out of control. Misty wasnÕt so silent. 

ÒDid you find them?Ó she demanded urgently. 

Meowth nodded. ÒYeah, I found em.Ó he replied, hesitating at the end in a way that frightened both girls. 

ÒMeowth...what arenÕt you saying?Ó Jessie asked. 

Meowth took a breath, trying to decide the best way to say what he had to. Finally, he just decided to say it. ÒI think weÕre gonna hafta leave someone behind.Ó He winced at the expressions on the girlsÕ faces. There was shock, grief and a lot of anger there. He didnÕt blame them. He understood perfectly in fact. He felt the same way at the thought of leaving someone behind. Because whoever it would be, they would certainly feel the wrath of the Boss. Unless, of course, they were all caught. Then the whole thing would be a moot point. But the only real way this rescue mission had any chance of success was if they didnÕt spread themselves to thinly. Now he just had to convince the girls of that. 

ÒWhat do you mean Ôleave someone behindÕ?Ó Jessy demanded, rage flaring in her eyes like an almost visible flame. Misty just sat numbly. She felt like she almost knew what the pokemon was going to say before he said it. 

ÒWell...ya see.... I followed da guys till dey got to da east wing. DatÕs where da to...where Ash is. Room 631.Ó Meowth shot Misty an apologetic look. She just nodded and motioned for him to continue. He did. ÒDa Boss was dere. Joyce too. Da boss told Joyce she was in charge of da kid. Den he sent Tracy and Jimmy to a cell. I waited ta see if one of em would mention where Pikachu was at. Dey didnÕt really, but da Boss said somethin bout Joyce needin ta hurry up and get da kid settled cause he wanted ta go see his Pikachu. IÕm guessin da Pikachu he was talkin bout is da same one weÕre afta. So its problÕly in JoyceÕs med-lab.Ó 

ÒWhat about Tracy and James Meowth?Ó Misty prompted. 

ÓOnce I knew where da Pikachu was, I caught up with Jimbo and Tracy. I know which cell deyÕre in.Ó 

ÒI donÕt understand Meowth,Ó Jessy started haltingly, afraid of what the cat would say, Òif you know where everyone is...why will we have to leave anyone behind?Ó 

Meowth opened his mouth to speak, but it was Misty who answered. ÒThere isnÕt enough time. Is there? To get everyone out. Tracy and James are hurt...youÕre only guessing about where Pikachu is...and Ash....getting Ash out....Ó the girl broke off, her voice quavering. 

Meowth nodded sadly. He could tell too that the young red head knew that it would have to be one of her friends to be left behind...and really, the only choices available were Ash and Pikachu. They were the two it would be the most difficult to rescue and there simply wasnÕt time to get to them both. One of them would have to stay so everyone could escape. 

ÒI have to choose.Ó she whispered miserably. 

ÒMisty...Jessy said softly, trying to comfort the distraught girl. She didnÕt know how though. How did you comfort someone who had to make such a choice? Such a horrible choice. Jessy imagined what it would be like to have to choose between James and Meowth and the horror of it brought tears to her eyes. 

ÒNo. TheyÕre my friends...I have to choose.Ó Misty insisted, misunderstanding JessyÕs intentions. She looked up, into the older girlÕs eyes. ÒHow can I do that? How? If we leave Ash here...your BossÕll kill him...if we leave Pikachu here...itÕll kill Ash when he finds out.Ó 

Neither Meowth or Jessy knew what to say to her. They just offered what comfort they could. Misty was right, she would have to decide. This impossible choice was hers to make and they couldnÕt make it for her. 

Misty sat for a few moments silently, tears leaking steadily from her eyes as she considered the options. Finally, she nodded slightly. SheÕd come to a decision. It was really the only one she could make. She only hoped that when this was all over....sheÕd be forgiven. That she would be able to forgive herself. 

To Be Continued... 


	16. Misty's Decision

Hi! Sorry this has taken so long...life is insane...and the site hasn't been all that stable lately. This chapter was gonna be longer, but I've decided to not make anyone waiting for a new chapter wait any longer for me to finish what I'd intended to be this complete chapter. So I've broken it into two chapters...this one...with what I'm sure you'll agree is a nifty cliff-hanger...and the next one. All in all though, there should be about four more chapters till this story is finished.   
If anyone reading this has family/friends in NY or Washington DC, I hope all is well with you and yours.   
  
  


**The Reason Why**   
Continued...

ÒI donÕt know where everyone is, but we sure are lucky.Ó Meowth said to Misty as they crept down the hall, completely unaware that nearly every member of Team Rocket not currently on assignment was sitting in the stadium seats of GiovanniÕs specially modified arena where they were watching their Boss battle his newly submissive Pikachu. 

Misty didnÕt answer, she only nodded. She hadnÕt said much of anything since sheÕd made her decision about who to leave behind. Meowth was, quite frankly, worried about her. In the short time heÕd gotten to know her, along with the last three years that he, along with Jessy and James had been following the Twerps, heÕd never known Misty to be the silent type. And it wasnÕt just her silence that bothered the cat pokemon...it was the way she looked too. Like something inside her had broken...shriveled up...and died. No wonder, Meowth thought, just think what she had to do. Meowth wondered if he would have been able to do it. To choose which friend to leave behind. He didnÕt think so....just imagining the possibility made his fur crawl. 

It didnÕt take very long to get to their destination. There hadnÕt been anyone to stop them or get in their way. Once they got to the door, Misty hesitated. Some childish voice in her head screamed at her that if she left now...if she didnÕt see Ash unconscious...with all those horrible tubes....she could believe that he was ok. As long as she didnÕt see it...Ash would be ok. God would have time to take it back. To realize how awfully unfair this whole situation was and because she hadnÕt actually gone in there and seen....He would take it back. Ash would be safely in a hospital eating ice cream and waiting on her to show up with Pikachu. Not here...in Team Rocket Headquarters...in a coma... 

ÒWe goin in?Ó Meowth asked softly. 

Misty took a breath and nodded. They went into the room and saw Ash. Really...Misty knew what to expect. SheÕd seen them wheeling Ash out of that van. And he couldnÕt be very well off if they were having to do that. But this? Misty trembled as she took in the various tubes and wires. As she got a close look at AshÕs pale, still form. Oh God, she thought, he looks dead. A small sound escaped her at that thought and she hurried over to the bedside and took AshÕs hand. To prove to herself that the respirator and heart monitor were right...that her friend was still alive. 

Meowth watched Misty holding AshÕs hand, gently smoothing stray hairs out of the boyÕs face. He decided it might be a good idea to leave the two of them alone for a little while. Besides, he was worried about Jessy. HerÕs had certainly been the more dangerous of the two missions and he would have gone with her if he could have, but someone had to show Misty where to find AshÕs room. 

ÒHey Misty, IÕm gonna go check up on Jessy Ôn James. Stay here till we get back. If someone comes to check up on da kid hide, ok?Ó He felt a little nervous about leaving Misty here, basically all alone, but Jessy might need his help getting James and Tracy free. ÒJust be real quiet ok?Ó he added nervously. 

Misty only nodded. She was too wrapped up in Ash. She never even saw Meowth leave. She barely heard the click of the door as it closed. All she saw was the small, still form of the person she cared most about in the whole world. All she heard were the unnaturally regular breaths the machines were inducing. For several long moments, Misty just sat there, looking at Ash. But then softly, slowly...she began to speak. 

ÒOh Ash...it isnÕt supposed to be this way. YouÕre supposed to grow up and become a Pokemon Master. Then, youÕre supposed to fall madly in love with me and ask me to marry you. WeÕre supposed to have a little white house....right on the beach Ash...and two kids. Twins. A girl named Briley and a boy named Brian. TheyÕre supposed to have your hair and my eyes and look like neither one of us, but people will always say they look like both of us.Ó Misty stopped then, to wipe at the stream of tears pouring down her face. ÒThatÕs how its supposed to be Ash. Not this. Not you in a coma...or...Not this! IÕve put a lot of time and energy into these plans Ash Ketchum! And youÕre ruining them! Now WAKE UP! Do you hear me!? WAKE UP NOW!Ó Misty yelled, completely forgetting MeowthÕs warning to be quiet. She waited a few moments to see if anything would happen. Nothing did. ÒOf course not.Ó Misty whispered. ÒWho ever heard of screaming at someone to get them out of a coma? IÕm so sorry Ash...IÕm always yelling at you. All this started because I yelled at you about the stupid firewood. IÕm sorry...about everything....Ó 

Just then AshÕs heart monitor began going crazy. MistyÕs face when white and she whirled around to look at the monitor then turned back to Ash. ÒNo....NO! Ash donÕt die! Please...please donÕt die!Ó she cried. After the initial panic passed, Misty realized that Ash wasnÕt dying. His heartbeats were speeding up...and they were getting stronger too. Misty gasped as the realization hit. ÒAsh...you...youÕre waking up...Ó she whispered. ÒThatÕs it! Come on Ash...you can do it. Wake up Ash. Wake up. IÕm right here....IÕm not going anywhere so come on and open your eyes.Ó Misty encouraged. 

She was so focused on getting Ash to open his eyes that when the hand settled on her shoulder she jumped and yelped in shock. Misty looked over her shoulder in a mild sort of annoyance, really expecting to see Meowth or maybe Jessy, James or Tracy, but it wasnÕt one of her friends who she saw. 

ÒWhat are YOU doing here?Ó Butch demanded. 

Misty tried to pull away, but the evil Rocket just tightened his grip. ÒLet go of me!Ó she insisted angrily. 

ÒI donÕt think so.Ó Butch replied. ÒYouÕre coming with me. I think the Boss would like to know just what youÕre doing here.Ó Butch began pulling Misty toward the door. 

ÒNo! Let me go! HeÕs waking up! I canÕt leave! Let me go!Ó Misty struggled desperately but Butch was just stronger. He grabbed her by the other arm and continued to pull her out of the room. ÒPlease! HeÕs waking up...I have to be here! PLEASE! No! Ash! ASH!Ó 

To Be Continued... 


	17. Past Time

Greets folks...if in fact anyone is reading this! LOL 

I know I haven't updated this story in a loooooooooooooooong time. Sorry about that. Life issues got in the way. Stuff like that happens sometimes I'm afraid. I'm not going to say it won't happen again...but I'll do my best not to let it. 

Just in case you missed it in the earlier chapters...I do not own Pokemon. The negative amount in my bank account will testify to that fact if you don't believe me. *G* 

**The Reason Why**   
Continued...

He floated, surrounded, permeated by a black void. A formless emptiness that held him in its comforting grip even as it became part of him. This void, this black space between...heÕd floated in it for as long as he could recall. He held to it as strongly as it held to him. In the void there was nothing...no memory, no pain, no fear, no sight, no sound, no thought, no idea that such things could be. There was no _him_. There was only the emptiness, as it had always been. 

Then suddenly there was something else in the void. For a moment he froze as the thing echoed around him. He didnÕt know what it was. He didnÕt know even that he didnÕt know. The not knowing created yet another thing in the void. He felt suddenly, for the first time...was it the first time?...that he was separate of the void. The void was still there...he could feel it..but there was a distinction now. A difference. There was something in the void outside of him. There was something in him that was not in the void. 

Deep inside him a voice shouted in triumph. A piece of himself that had recoiled in horror at the void engulfing him and had fought it stubbornly. It had gone deep inside and had tenaciously held on despite the void. Had resisted the comforting, soul leeching sensation that tried to drain away every bit of him that was him. It took advantage of the moment and began to rise up. 

It was a sound, he realized. There was a sound in the void and he was afraid. Afraid because of the sound. Relief replaced the fear quickly though as memories began slowly trickling back. The sound was a voice. A voice he almost recognized, if he could only get closer to it he would know for sure. 

Suddenly, he was moving. He could not tell how or where...all he knew was that he was no longer floating in the void, but was traveling through it. Then there was something ahead of him. Once again, he felt fear, but this time there was no sense of relief as his slowly returning memory supplied him with an explanation. There was none. He had no idea what the strange thing...light...ahead was. Only that he was rushing toward it at frightening speeds. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he hit the thing, a small part of his terror stricken mind inanely pleased that heÕd remembered how. And so he was completely unprepared to land in a tumbling roll on solid ground. 

He rose shakily to his feet looking around in confusion. He was no longer in the void. Instead he was standing in front of something...a house. Behind the house he could see....the ocean. That voice still echoed past his ears...known but unknown. It seemed to be coming from inside the little white house. He followed it in, trying to remember who it was, trying to understand what it said. 

As he approached the door, it swung silently open, allowing him entrance. He stepped across the threshold hesitantly, unsure of what to expect. When nothing happened for a while, he relaxed and went deeper into the house. His eye was caught by a small picture hanging on the wall near the door. Going over to examine it, he felt that strange sensation of almost remembering. The figures in the photo were so very familiar...just like the voice...that the sensation was almost painful. 

There was a tall boy with small squinty eyes and a kind smile, a younger looking girl with bright red hair, and an even younger looking boy with wild black hair and some sort of yellow creature sitting on his head. For some reason he felt his eyes water as he raised his hand to touch the silvery frame. 

Taking a breath, the boy moved down the hall, sopping to look at all the pictures. There was one with the girl, the young boy and another, older boy wearing a headband. They were all laughing happily at the camera and once again he felt like crying for some reason. Knowledge of why and who...trembled just out of reach along with that bewitching voice that had pulled him so abruptly from the comforting embrace of the void. 

The next picture was of the black haired boy and the yellow....Pikachu? They were posing for the picture with the same impudent grin...both of their hands raised in a victory sign. The next one was of the same boy, older now, holding up a large trophy...surrounded by a large variety of strange creatures, including the Pikachu from before. Then there was one that made him stop in his tracks. 

The picture was of the same boy...only in this picture he was an adult. He wasnÕt wearing the cap he had on in the other pictures. He was, in fact, wearing nothing on his head and though obvious effort had been made to control his hair, it was still shooting off in crazy directions. Standing next to him and complimenting his tuxedo with her own finery was the girl from before...also all grown up. She smiled radiantly into the camera. For a moment a pain in his chest brought tears to his eyes. Strangely...his head and leg ached as well. 

ÒThats how its supposed to be Ash...Ó The voice said from directly behind him...its words clear for the first time. What he saw when he whirled around brought a gasp to his lips and he knew. He knew. He knew who he was. He knew who the people in the pictures were. He knew whoÕs voice had brought him out of the emptiness. And he knew the reason why. 

ÒMisty...Ó he whispered at the girl/woman standing before him, holding the hands of two little children. It was Misty, he knew, all grown up. She smiled sweetly at him and he couldnÕt help but smile back because behind her adult features, shining from her eyes, he saw his Misty. His loud-mouthed, obnoxious, thoroughly irritating, thoroughly wonderful Misty. He was filled with a strange longing as the realization came to him that he wanted this. Some deep instinct told him though, that it was all only a dream. 

ÒNow WAKE UP! Do you hear me?! WAKE UP NOW!Ó Misty suddenly yelled at him, startling him. Once again, he felt that sharp pain in his chest, the dull throb in his head and leg, the strange sensation of choking even as he breathed. Instictivley, he pulled away from the sensations. He felt them fade..but he hesitated. A little voice in the back of his head...the same that heÕd followed to many a Pokemon battle victory and the same that often got him into trouble...told him to wait. HeÕd been hurt, the voice pointed out. So didnÕt it make sense that if he moved closer toward the pain he would get closer to waking up than if he pushed it away? 

He paused, considering the idea and as he did so MistyÕs voice came to him again, though the words had once again faded into obscurity. The tone though...it was so sad. So very sad. He was certain that in the three years that theyÕd been friends, heÕd never heard her sound this sad. He looked at her...the dream her, his mind automatically corrected...and she even looked sad. 

Without thinking he stepped toward Misty to try to comfort her and was stopped by the pain. Fear held him now...fear of the pain...and he began considering backing away completely. Returning to the void he knew was still there behind the dream...waiting to reclaim him as soon as heÕd given up the silly fantasy and realized that leaving the void for good meant he would be forced to deal with all that agony. 

ÒIÕm sorry...about everything.Ó The adult dream-Misty said softly, tears dropping from her eyes as she began fading away. In fact, he realized with something like horror, everything was fading away. Misty, the little kids, the hall, the pictures, the house itself were all becoming insubstantial, like early morning mist being burned away by the sun. 

He knew then that he would have to choose and choose quickly. The void was swallowing the dream and he would be next. He had to decide...Misty or the void. Life or death. And so gathering all his brash courage and all his stubborn strength, Ash Ketchum took a large firm step toward Misty. 

And he fell roughly to the ground as the pain in his leg flared wildly. For a moment he sat there engulfed in the pain. The emptiness took advantage of his hesitation and the rest of his vision dimmed and faded to grey...an empty, black grey that was the last step before black oblivion. 

ÒNo...no! Ash donÕt die! Please donÕt die!Ó Misty cried out and he looked up and saw her reach out her hand with a pleading look on her face. Ash gritted his teeth and balled up his fists as he rose to his feet. He ignored the pain as he moved slowly but steadily toward Misty, determined to take her hand. 

~*~ 

Joyce stopped, frowning. The door to the boyÕs room was open....and it shouldnÕt have been. She distinctly remembered shutting it after she left with Giovanni. As soon as she entered the room, however, she forgot all about it. The boyÕs monitors were going crazy. 

She rushed to his bedside and was amazed to discover that his vital signs were not slipping...but were in fact strengthening. The boy actually seemed to be on the verge of waking up. 

ÒThats it hun! Wake up...you can do it.Ó She encouraged, taking the boyÕs hand. She continued to mummer as she felt his fingers twitch and watched his eyelids flicker. He _was_ waking up. ÒOpen your eyes for me now ok? Just open them one time.Ó 

The boyÕs eyelids continued to flicker uncertainly for a few breathless moments and then, they slowly began to open. When they winced from the bright light, Joyce hurried to lower the light level in the room. ÒIs that better?Ó she asked with a smile before checking his stats. The boy nodded just slightly. Then his eyeÕs began darting around, as if he were looking for someone. When he didnÕt find whoever it was, the boy tried to raise his head to get a better look. 

Noticing her patientÕs increasing agitation, Joyce tried to sooth him. ÒShh...you have to lie still. You have a tube in you throat that is helping you breath. Now that you are awake, IÕm going to take it out....then you can sit up a bit. You have to be still though ok? YouÕve been very sick and you donÕt want to relapse.Ó She smiled at the trusting look the boy gave her as she settled down. 

ÒBreath out really hard for me.Ó she instructed as she pulled the tube out. She waited until the boyÕs coughing settled and his breathing returned to normal before relaxing. ÒThere, thatÕs much better I bet.Ó 

ÒWhereÕs Misty?Ó 

Joyce frowned slightly, not understanding the boyÕs whispered question. ÒDonÕt try to talk yet huh...its going to be a little while before...Ó She was cut off by the boy who grabbed her sleeve. She allowed him to tug her closer, realizing that whatever it was the boy wanted was very important to him...and that denying him the right to ask would probably cause more harm than good. 

ÒNurse Joy...whereÕs Misty. SheÕs supposed to be here.Ó 

Nurse Joy. No one had called her that in...years. She hadnÕt deserved to be called that in years. Not since sheÕd started working for Giovanni anyway. She wondered how the boy had recognized her...sheÕd gone to great pains to change her appearance when sheÕd given up her name...her profession. Oh, she still healed Pokemon...and people on occasion...but she was no Nurse Joy...not anymore. 

She looked into the trusting, eyes of her patient and wondered. She thought about the poor little Pikachu battling at this very moment to try to keep his ÔPikapiÕ alive. She shook her head. ÒNo. No one is supposed to be here...and its past time I did something about it.Ó She straightened up, ignoring for the moment the confused frown on the boyÕs face. Maybe I havenÕt been Nurse Joy in years...but maybe I can be again, she thought as she began examining the boy to find out his condition and what precautions would be needed for travel. ÒJust relax hun...IÕm going to get you out of here.Ó 

To Be Continued... 


End file.
